Together, itsu mo
by Alyssa in Wonderland
Summary: [Y/T]..but how will they say how they feel? Will all of them stay together?**COMPLETE!!**
1. Realization

*this is my 1st fanfic! And Im really excited! I hope you like it!! If it gets OVER dramatic..sorry! i tried my best to put alot of humor in, but this thing is just drama..but no worries it has funny parts! I know at first it's a little slow but..later on things get REALLY FAST!!*  
  
-Lys  
  
Note:  
  
--*-- : Change of scene  
  
'blah' : Thoughts of a character  
  
~blah~ :Flash back  
  
[[SOUND EFFECT]] : FX  
  
//background//: if someone has a side comments like Shigure.  
  
~" It's bound to happen sooner or later. One of them has to tell her they like her"~  
  
(last day of school)  
  
Do you remember saying those words Uo?" Saki asked in her bleakest tone.   
  
Arisa Uotani was caught confused by her friend. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" She asked  
  
Saki, then looked towards where Saki was looking at. It was them again- Tohru, Prince and Orange top.  
  
"Oh you mean them?" Uo confirmed. Saki looked at her this time, "You know?"  
  
Uo nodded, everyone in the whole school knows, and no one-except those damned fan club girls  
  
deny it.  
  
"It seems that Tohru-kin will face once again-pain, loss, and suffering...but also much happiness. And it will  
  
not only be her...  
  
--*--  
  
' Summer! Oh mom it is such a wonderful day today! I wonder how I'll start the vacation?' Tohru opened  
  
her window and let the sunlight come in, she let the light engulf her. Tohru breathed in the summer sun,  
  
"Time to start my day!" She said to her mom. Tohru went downstairs ready to make breakfast for the Sohma   
  
men.  
  
"Good morning Kyo-kun!" She said as she passed the living room with a bright aura--  
  
"How can it be so damn good?! I hate summer! Its hot, dry, and by the way hot!" Kyo shouted.  
  
' So much for a good morning, but I'm glad he's having his day started well, too.' Tohru thought with a smile, and with that smile it made Kyo confused.  
  
" What?! What are you smiling about?! Ah nevermind! Smile all you want..." He said as his stomach growled, growled really loud. Kyo looked embarassed.  
  
"Eh? I guess I should go and start breakfast.." Tohru said going into the kitchen.  
  
Tohru opened the refrigerator, " What to cook? Ah! What about--No they won't like that.." Tohru pierced her mind for more breakfast recipes.  
  
"Having trouble deciding?" A sleepy voice said. Tohru turned around, and there was the morning- zombie, Yuki-kun.  
  
"You're up early, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said to her suprise. Yuki opened his eyes sleepily revealing mysterious purple eyes--but the eye lids were dropping drowsily. Tohru, out of concern, panicked.  
  
"Yuki-kun, you ought to sleep--it's a bit odd for you waking up this early!" She said, about to aid him upstairs, but Yuki put his hand up in protest.  
  
" Don't worry Honda-san, if I tried I wouldn't anyway--or more like couldn't. That baka-neko caused an uproar this morning, probably Shigure is up, too." Yuki said gaining his composure back.  
  
" I heard that you damn rat!" Kyo retorted back springing out of no where.  
  
"It was meant for you to hear, baka-neko." Yuki replied coolly.  
  
"Please you two, its early in the morning! Plus, your making Tohru-kun concern at this time." Shigure said coming between the two boys in the kitchen.  
  
The two boys stopped as they heard Tohru's name and her being concerned. "Your lucky its early in the morning, damn rat." Kyo muttered under his breath. Although Yuki heard, he paid the cat no heed. He didn't want Tohru have a bad day.  
  
Kyo turned his back on the nezumi, causing another fight might make Tohru faint, and he didnt want that to happen. Shigure smiled. The two young boys cared so much for Tohru, and who could blame them to be so over protective of the good natured girl? Shigure only hoped that mornings like this will always be spent together.  
  
"Okay time to eat!" Tohru said breaking into the three men's thoughts.  
  
--*--  
  
"Simply delicious Tohru-kun! Marry me!" Shigure implied, knowing the risk of being knocked out on the floor. Tohru was dumbfounded.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Shut up you perverted inu!" Yuki and Kyo said both at the same time causing a moment of silence--even for Shigure. Finally, lacking control Shigure bursted out laughing.  
  
"Shigure-san! You look like you can't breathe!" Tohru cried out.  
  
"You're right Tohru-kun! I can't! Those two were exactly alike!"   
  
"You find that amusing Shigure-san?" Tohru asked, and Shigure just laughed  
  
"Shut up! It IS NOT FUNNY!!" Kyo shouted to the laughing dog.  
  
"I'm not like him. I'm not stupid." Yuki said.  
  
"Shut your mouth rat boy!" Kyo yelled.  
  
'Yup, it's going to be an interesting day today.' Tohru thought.  
  
[[Knock knock]] Everyone stopped their commotion and Tohru got up, " I wonder who it could be?" Tohru said heading for the door. " Who is it?" Tohru asked.  
  
Kyo got up heading upstairs, "Kyo-kuuun where are you going? It look like we have visitors." Shigure said.  
  
"...I have this prickly feeling it's 'HER'." He said about to leave, but Yuki and Shigure grabbed hold of his shirt.  
  
"Wh-WHAT THE HELL?!--!!" Kyo shouted.  
  
From the hall you could hear laughter including Tohru's.  
  
"..K-kyo-kun?" a whimpy voice called out.  
  
"NO! N-no! Let go of me DAMNIT!!" Kyo shouted tugging his shirt to be free. Too late, Kagura saw him.  
  
"KYO-KUN!!!!!!!!!" She screamed starting her violent frenzy mode.  
  
Kagura rushed to Kyo clobbering his head and tearing his shirt with razor sharp nails.  
  
"Why haven't you visited?!"  
  
"AAH! Why should I?!! It's like comitting suicide!!" Kyo shouted trying to get Kagura off of him.  
  
"KYO-KUN!! Do you know how long I've waited and waited and--My patience is gone!!" Kagura screamed choking Kyo. "Please Kagura, the house will be wrecked again...and Kyo-kun just let her hug you..." Shigure said.  
  
"There is NO WAY IN HELL!!" Kyo shouted.  
  
"U-umm...is he going to be--" Tohru started but, Haru whom she was talking to appeared suddenly by the side of Yuki. And its obvious that Yuki doesn't like it. Tohru smiled, smiled because evryone was having a great time...maybe not for Kyo..though.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tohru-kuun! Kyo will be fine!!" Momiji said.  
  
'That was the relief I was looking for!' She thought with a sigh.  
  
"Kyo-kun!! Ahh who did this to you?" I swear I'll hunt the person--"  
  
"Kagura, may I remind you, it was you." Shigure said reading the newspaper. 'It looks like Kagura-kun is back to herself...but Kyo-kun look like he's on the verge of death!!' Tohru thought.  
  
"Kyo-kun..I'm so sorry!!" Kagura exclaimed helping Kyo get up.  
  
"DAMNIT!! It hurts--WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR FIST?! Rocks?!" Kyo yelled. Tohru rushed to his side with a ready ice-pack, somehow she knew it was going to happen.  
  
"Here Kyo-kun--put it on your head." Tohru said giving the ice-pack with a sunny smile--which Kyo calls, "goofy"  
  
Kyo's feauture softened and reached for the ice-pack, "Thanks." He said and put it on his head and sat down.  
  
To Kagura's suprise--no somehow she knew that..that Kyo would..someday...Kagura hurted..'but if he...' She thought  
  
"Kagura? What's wrong?" Tohru asked with worr. Kagura broke her thoughts and shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Uh, n-no! I'm fine!" Kagura said, but she wasn't.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how was it?? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Letting Go

A/N: How is it?! Im not sure you guys like it but right now this part gets all sappy if you want to call it..heh! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket I would be pointing and laughing at you and saying, "Yuki and Kyo are MINE!!" j/p!  
  
Thank you for those who reviewed!! I appreciate it alot!! And I'm sorry for mispelled words and grammar mistakes--What can you do I'm still learning!! Enjoy!  
  
WARNING!  
  
Sappy scenes!! Make sure you have a barf bag!  
  
Notes:  
  
~blah~: Flash backs  
  
'blah': thoughts  
  
--*--: change of scene  
  
2. Letting Go  
  
Kagura kept a fake front of being happy. Giving smiles to Tohru when inside she's crying out of jelousy and pain. But, to see Kyo happy...it kinda makes her feel sad---but if she truly loved him she should let go for the better. Laughter interrupted her thoughts, she saw Momiji talking to Tohru and Kyo.  
  
"Idiot! Just because you get to stay in the house for ONE night doesn't mean you get to sleep with her!" Kyo shouted a vein popping from his head.  
  
"Why not?!......OH I KNOW WHY!! I bet your jelous!!" Momiji said jokingly, but from the look of Kyo's face he took it seriously, and blushed drastically for some reason.  
  
" Shut up you little brat, I'm not!" Kyo shouted hitting Momiji on the head.  
  
" Waaaah! Toh-ru! Kyo hit me!" Momiji cried out but Tohru just smiled.  
  
  
  
Kagura looked away, Kyo sure doesn't hide feelings for Tohru well, but clueless as Tohru is--she can never find out, not unless Kyo tells her. " Kagura-kun is something wrong?" Shigure asked interrupting her thoughts.  
  
" Yes Shigure-san there is...May I ask you something?"  
  
--*--  
  
" This is great! Kagura you'll be sleeping in my room!' Tohru exclaimed to her as they both got ready to sleep--but not so because the boys were making so much noise, Tohru remembered during dinner what Yuki had said..  
  
~" I...I really don't want Haru in my room..." Yuki said  
  
" Eh? Ah! No!! That would be--HE WOULDN'T!" Tohru exclaimed hands flying everywhere. She knew Haru wouldn't creep up on--the thought had sent shivers up on her spine.  
  
" I'll talk to Shigure..I mean why do they have to sleep over?" he asked  
  
" Momiji-kun insisted, whining and everything, and Shigure-san couldn't take it." Tohru said with a smile.  
  
" Well let me talk to Shigure about this.." he said and turned to go to Shigure's room.~  
  
  
  
In the end Yuki got what he wanted, Tohru guessed Shigure understood. Tohru fixed her attention to the present and had been noticing that Kagura had been so quiet after the incident with Kyo.  
  
" Kagura are you truly okay?" Tohru asked  
  
" hmm..? Oh! yes! I'n fine! Just thinking!" Kagura replied.  
  
--*--  
  
When they finally slept, the whole house was asleep except for Kagura still thinking what Shigure had told her..  
  
~ " May I ask something..?" She had asked and Shigure nodded. Kagura and Shigure didn't talk out infront of the others, but after dinner which was delicious miso soup cooked by Tohru. They talked in his office..  
  
" If you love someone...but they love someone else..what would you do?" She asked, her head bowed not with embarassment but with pain in her heart that it was so hard to look up.  
  
"..Trouble with love?" Shigure had asked, noting that Kagura had finally hit realization.  
  
"If you truly loved that person you'd be happy to see them happy with the person they love." Shigure said trying to break it gently as he could.  
  
" I Would put my feelings behind and concern that person's feelings first.." Shigure added.  
  
" I--" Kagura began.  
  
" I know it will be hard Kagura...but it's your decision." Shigure said~  
  
Pulling away from the flash back, Kagura looked at Tohru and knew just what to do.  
  
--*--  
  
Next morning Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kagura were ready to go back to the main house.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to eat breakfast first?" Tohru asked Haru.  
  
" It's okay, Hatori is probably mad at us for making such a quick decision to sleep over." He replied wryly. A thought came to Tohru's head, 'Is he dissappointed that Momiji got to sleep in Yuki's room..?' Tohru shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of this!  
  
" Oh okay then!" Tohru said with a smile, then someone came down the stairs, it was Yuki, who was all-together this morning.  
  
"Oh you're going?" Yuki asked Momiji.  
  
" YUP! Like Haru said, Hatori is probably mad!" Momiji answered cheerfuly.  
  
" Shut up! Do you have to be so damn loud?! It's early in the morning!" Kyo shouted  
  
"..Umm..YEAH! I DO have to be LOUD!" Momiji shouted.  
  
"..Shut up.." Kyo mumbled but Momiji started singing, "Lalalala..!" really loud and caused Kyo to punched him down.  
  
" WAAAAAAAAH! SOMEBODY! KYO HIT ME!!" Momiji cried out loud.  
  
"...I swear...every time you open your damn mouth---" Kyo mumbled.  
  
Everyone was up and about, and Shigure was happy because the kids were happy, except for Kagura. but not so quite. He knew she had to do something, but it was her choosing not his.  
  
" Ha'ri! Ha'ri! Aren't you going to say 'Hello'?" Shigure cried out.  
  
From across the drive way Hatori mumbled," Goodbye...idiot."  
  
'I guess Kagura didn't make the right choice...she'll just get hurt even more..' Shigure thought.  
  
--*--  
  
" WAIT! Wait! Hatori! I have something important to do first befor we leave!" Kagura said and got out of the car. Kyo was ready to run away, but Kagura walked over to Tohru holding her hands and whispering something to her ear, that none of the three, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, could make out.  
  
" Tohru.." Kagura whispered, head bowed, " I know you'll love him very much and take good care of him.." Tohru was shocked...and confused, " Kagura?"  
  
" I know you'll be good.." Kagura whispered as fragile tears were realeased from her gray eyes.  
  
" Kagura...you-you don't know what you're saying.." Tohru said.  
  
Kagura smiled, a sad smile, and said, "..If you truly love someone you would let go for the better.."  
  
Tohru then moved by tears embraced the older girl girl before her..'She loves him...and now why? Why would she let go? Did something happen..?' Tohru thought.  
  
"Kagura..I will every one of them...I'll take care of them.." She said.  
  
  
  
The three mean were dumbfounded...well Shigure had a notion about it.  
  
"Kagura made the right choce." Shigure said thinking out loud, but before he could take back his words, the two boys were already intrigued.  
  
" What are you babbling about now?" Yuki asked  
  
" Yeah! What the hell are you sayin'?!" Kyo shouted  
  
" Nothing. Nothing that concerns you." Shigure lied as the car drove away and added,  
  
" Lucky Kagura can hug Tohru....::sigh::"  
  
"Shut up you idiot!" Kyo shouted.  
  
~*~* A/N: ...so how was it? Don't be shy please review! I'll try every day to update! I already finished the story and my friend Rice (Rees--pronounced) and I already decided...well not really we kinda uh..picked a letter from the jar who Tohru's going to end up with..but you'll have to read on!! And excpect it to have a max of 20 chapters!~*~*~  
  
R&R!!!! 


	3. Love not founded

A/N: AAAH! I'm sorry for being so late! Besides the fact that I have a cold ::during summer!!! Weird!:: And that this stupid piece of crap my family calls computer wouldn't make me upload this chapter, and the good for nothing disk I saved the chapter on suddenly erased all my files!! I'm so mad right now!! But there's always this tiny part of me that's still sane and wants to say, " Thank you for those who reviewed you made part of my day brighter and happier! Thank you for the comments specially!! I like being showered by praises! And for those who want it to be a Kyoru fic you'll just have to see to it till the end! It may not seem like what you (Kyoru fans) expect at first but since Kyo is my favorite character replaced by Yuki since the last episode, you'll see...my friend and I couldn't decide at first since I like Kyo better but Rice likes Yuki better we couldn't decide (not that I don't like Yuki..he's a cool guy!) Well I'm babbling again so on with the story.."  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I own Fruits Basket! I own Yuki and Kyo!! ...Only in my dreams..::Sigh::  
  
Warnings:  
  
Nothing really! I just like this chapter! Its one of my favorite! Enjoy!  
  
Notes:  
  
--*-- Change of scene  
  
'blah' Thoughts  
  
~blah~ flashback  
  
Chapter 3: Love not founded  
  
'Its been a week since what had happened to Kagura. It's hard to believe she gave it all up..and really confusing. But, I remember what she said before she left...' Tohru thought..  
  
~"..but if you choose someone else, I'll be here for him.." Kagura said~  
  
It confused Tohru, Kyo's just a friend..a good friend! One of her best friends!  
  
"Shigure-san!" Tohru yelled after Shigure who walked past her as she was thinking.  
  
Shigure's head jerked up and said, "Yes Tohru-kun?"  
  
"I-I'm going to Hana-chan's house today and do the groceries..so I'll be back late this afternoon, and plus it's the weekends and so..so-"  
  
"Tohru you don't have to ask permission--"  
  
" But I have to! What if Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun look for me? They'll be angry that I've been so clueless and stupid that I didn't tell anyone.."   
  
"Scared of Kyo's wrath and Yuki's dissappointed face?" Shigure asked the girl.  
  
"..Yes..who wouldn't?" She asked.  
  
"I wouldn't. Maybe their iron fist hitting me, if it was my fault. And off course it is! Because I'm the adult." Shigure answered.  
  
Tohru laughed and Shigure couldn't help but catch the contageous smile.  
  
" Aah! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to laugh at you!" Tohru said apologzing like crazy, it kind of reminded Shigure of Ritsu, the monkey of the Jyuunishi--and the thought was kind of scary..and amusing to him.  
  
" Don't apologize Tohru, I kind of think it's funny, too. Now be off with you and start your busy day off." Shigure said returning to his office.  
  
" I must finish my life's task--typing my never ending novel for Mii.." Shigure said dramatically the back of his hand on his forhead, and with that he was gone leaving Tohru with a smile.  
  
--*--  
  
When Tohru was about to leave through the door, Yuki stopped her.  
  
" Honda-san are you going anywhere?" He asked her.  
  
" Hai! To Hana-chan's house and to buy groceries!" She replied with a smile.  
  
"...May I come with you?" He asked rather shyly.  
  
Tohru smiled and answered, " Off course!" Yuki's face softened at the tender hearted girl who helped him solve his problems.  
  
~"If it is possible for a person to cause pain, then it is possible for another person to heal that pain..."~  
  
" Hey where are you going?!"  
  
" Umm to Hana-chan's house and get groceries..would you like to come Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, " It would be much more fun if you'd come along!"  
  
And with this Kyo couldn't refuse Tohru, even if that damn rat came along too...  
  
"Eh?! Fine!" Kyo replied sounding as if he didn't care.  
  
" Great!" Tohru said.  
  
--*--  
  
"What a suprise Tohru-kun." Saki Hanajima said as she answered the door. She didn't expect for Yuk or Kyo to be coming along, too. Although she knows they care about her...but ther electrical waves disturbed her still...and no one can be too careful nowadays.  
  
" Hana-chan is Uo-chan here?" Tohru asked as they got in. Tohru had to say something, Yuki and Kyo looked about scared to death just entering Saki's house.  
  
" Yes, Uo is here having a dumpling eating contest with Megumi." She replied.  
  
" AW MAN! That YANKEE is HERE?!" Kyo said  
  
" I knew it. Orange top is here." Arisa said coming out of the kitchen followed by Megumi, Saki's younger brother.  
  
" What are you phsycic?" Kyo asked arms folded on his chest.  
  
" No you idiot. You made such a racket and it's you who always causes it. Pure common sense, but I understand that you don;t have any." Arisa replied coolly, pissing Kyo even more he started shouting, "Shut up you ugly Yankee kno one asked you!!"  
  
" Hanajima-san you have a younger brother?" Yuki asked.  
  
" Yes his name is Megumi." Saki replied.  
  
" I'm glad to have finally met you, Yuki, I heard alot of things about you and Kyo.." Megumi said giving Yuki a chill that made his hair stand up. Kyo suddenly shutted up, frozen from what the boy had said.  
  
' Hanjima-san and her brother are the same--they give me the creeps!' Yuki thought shivering  
  
' Wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT'S THAT DENPA WOMAN BEEN SAYIN' 'BOUT ME--?!' Kyo thought  
  
" He's a strange boy." Saki commented in a monotone, " Shall we go to the kitchen for snacks?"   
  
" Yes! I'd love some Hana-chan!" Tohru said following her friend, "Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!!" She yelled urging them to move from where they froze.  
  
"..H-hai." Yuki said following Tohru.  
  
" YO! Orange top! Are you too scared to move--?!" Arisa yelled.  
  
" I ain't scared!" Kyo shouted back and headed for the kitchen.  
  
--*--  
  
When Kyo arrived, Tohru was laughing and smiling with Yuki. And Yuki smiled making Tohru blush faintly. (A/N: She likes to blush doesn't she?..Must be her hobby..)Kyo crossed his arms on his chest and looked away.  
  
  
  
Almost instantly Saki saw this, she looked at Tohru and Yuki, then at Kyo who was looking away. She can still feel this cloud hang over the hearts of the Sohma...but it was slowly vanishing.  
  
--*--(A/N: Almost there!! My head is throbbing cause I have a cold!::Must endure pain for readers! Must edure pain!::)  
  
" Hana-chan! Gomen! But I have other places to go!" Tohru apologized.  
  
" It's okay Tohru, I completely understand." Saki said and smiled towards Tohru, whom she was leading out the door. But, before they could leave Saki grabbed hold of Yuki and Kyo's sleeves, while Arisa distracted Tohru away out in the yard.  
  
" I need to talk to you.." She said to both of them.  
  
Both Sohmas stopped and gulped.  
  
" W-What is it Hanjima-san?" Yuki asked.  
  
" You can never truly get what you want, unless you ask for it or speak out." Saki said, confusing them purposely.  
  
" What? What the hell are--?!" Kyo said.  
  
" You know it, yet you deny it..and I have to wonder why.." Saki continued.  
  
" HUH?!" Both said.  
  
" Let her decide..." Saki said head bowed, " For if you truly loved someone, you would be happy to see them happy.."  
  
Yuki was confused.  
  
Kyo wasn't getting what the hell this denpa woman was saying!  
  
" Ah! Gomen Uo-chan but we have to get going! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!" Tohru called out.  
  
" Eh?" Kyo said and walked away.  
  
" Arigato, Hanajima-san...but I don't know why I'm thanking you for that weird and confusing advice.." Yuki said and left.  
  
--*--  
  
" Remember Uo what you said? It's bound to happen sooner or later.." Saki said once again.  
  
" I'm just hoping no one gets hurt that bad.." Arisa replied.  
  
" But, you know it doesn't work that way. Love gives and Love can take away.." Saki said simply with more meaning to it.  
  
A/N: AH! Finally finished! Well Chapter 4 is comin up! So stay tuned ::geez i sound like a commercial!:: Plus THANK YOU THANK YOU for those who reviewed! Please keep on R&R! 


	4. Thankful for Life

A/N: Woohoo! The uploading thingy works!! WOOHOO! Anyway Thank You for the reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket..would be fun though!!  
  
Warnings:  
  
Some sappy scenes! No foul languages or anything ::mostly Tohru's thoughts!::  
  
Notes:  
  
--*-- Change of scenes  
  
'blah' Thoughts  
  
~blah~ Flash backs  
  
Chapter 4: Thankful for life  
  
On the way back to the house after groceries, the three walked, grocery in each of their hand.  
  
" Umm..I'm just wondering.." Tohru started getting Yuki and Kyo's attention.  
  
" Huh?" Kyo said.  
  
" What did Hana-chan say to you?" Tohru asked.  
  
" She was sayi--" Kyo was about to say.  
  
" She was saying that we should look over you." Yuki said cutting of the cat.  
  
" She--!...Oh." Kyo said and was about to start a fight but unbelievably stopped. Yuki guessed he got the point that it was only meant for their ears only, not Tohru's.  
  
" Huh? Wha--?" Tohru started, " Why aren't you--??" Tohru grew suspicious, and Kyo had to act fast.  
  
" And don't interrupt me when I'm speaking you damn rat!" Kyo shouted, hoping that Torhu would buy his act.  
  
" Atleast I know my que, moron." Yuki retorted cooly.  
  
" Shut up you girly boy!"   
  
' This was much better, I thought I just heard Kyo-kun agree with Yuki-kun there..' Tohru thought with a relief.  
  
--*--  
  
" Yet another extra ordinary dinner, Tohru-kun!" Shigure praised.  
  
" Wow thank you! Arigato Shigure-san!!" Tohru said.  
  
After dinner, Tohru washed the dishes and cleaned the table. ' It's been such a strange day...' Tohru thought, '..but..it was great having to spend them with Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun.' Tohru sighed she was so fortunate, she's been with the Sohmas for about 2 years or so, she know's she'll have to leave sooner or later and she couldn't bare thouse thoughts without tears springing forth from her eyes.  
  
Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure had accepted her into the family even when they went against strict rules to keep her in the house and for her memories not be erased. She also accepted the all the Sohmas with all her heart and wanted to understand more about their Jyuunishi secret even if takes years to do so. Tohru always kept up a positive attitude whenever life and the world itself turned against her. She's always showing compassion, mercy, a hand, understanding, and love no matter who the person is and what they did to her.  
  
--*--  
  
That night Tohru opened the door and looked up onto the sky filled stars. She was a star gazer who would be lost with thought upon the future. She leaned on the door, feeling so much that she's about to burst. " I'm lucky Mom...I have everything and I couldn't ask for more..." She whispered.  
  
--*--  
  
Up on the roof, Kyo heard a faint whisper from below. He looked down seeing a full emotional Torhu, leaning against the door. With the moonlight shining over her, she looked radiant. Her lively blue-green eyes looked full love, love that she is willing to give and expecting nothing back in return. Tohru looked beautiful..  
  
Kyo shook his head, ' What am I thinking?! This is Tohru. She's my....' Kyo thought. What is she to him any way? It's been years..yet he never realized or thought about this..Yeah, he cared for Tohru, but is she just a friend or..maybe something else..?  
  
--*--  
  
Yuki saw Tohru by the door. Even if she wasn't facing him, he could tell she was deep in thought. It looked like she was absorbing everything tonight..  
  
Tohru was always the light of everything in the house and he had to admit his life. There has never been a day that Tohru ever noticed that Yuki had a problem. Wether it was about school, his family, his idiotic brother, or about his deeper self, Tohru Honda had always had the time to listen and give him words that can just blow all his problems away...it doesn't have to be words either..it can just be her smile alone that can make everything go away...  
  
She is something. She is really someone who you can love and never let go, because she gives so much...  
  
...She's something to him...  
  
--*--  
  
' I have so much I'm thankful for, Mom.' Tohru thought, ' I have Shigure-san who gave me a roof over my head, and guidance when I needed it--and laughter when I needed to smile...Momiji-kun, Kagura-kun, Haru-kun, Hatori-san, and all the Sohmas including Akito-san..they taught me so much about myself and give me strength I never knew I had..' (A/N: This part is not from my original because the original takes WAAY long to type! So I decided to cut it in short heh..yeah I'm a lazy bum and I'm proud of it!)  
  
' Yet..Mom...the ones who helped me the most...are Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun..' Tohru softly thought. 'Kyo-kun may seem very rude, direct, and vulgar, but Mom, Kyo-kun really is a very nice person. And he always tells me to complain a little and to look over myself not over others..And Mom..there's Yuki-kun. Who took me in when I was in the verge of giving it all up. He always helps me in school work or any other. Both of them look over me..like Hana-chan and Uo-chan!' Tohru thought happily, ' And for that I'm willing to help them as they are to help me...because what they're doing is more than enough..'  
  
Tohru looked up to the star filled sky, " Even if, when at times the world turns it's back against me and ever time I breathe and everytime my heart beats, it hurts...their always there for me. A ready hand to hold on. A ready smile to give. And...a ready heart that's there..for me to mend with..to meand my heart..Mom.." Tohru saud out loud with a sigh.  
  
--*--  
  
Kyo who had been listening was shocked yet so--so as if something melted in him. That hearing what Tohru had to say made him feel better, that something has been lifted from his heart..although the thought was sappy, it was true.  
  
Yuki heard every word Tohru spoke, had spoken from the heart as always but..this more heartfelt. And this made him happy and relieved to know that they were helping her.   
  
Yuki went up and didn't want to disturn Tohru. Kyo went down quietly from the roof and headed to his bedroom to sleep.  
  
--*--  
  
" Mom, I wish nothing to change...ever.." Tohru whispered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Alrrrrrrriiiiiiight! Chapter 4 is finished as a make up for the late update! I was wondering if the last statement got you curious? And advance warning!! The next chapter has got to be THE most CORNIEST SAPPIEST PUKIEST scene ever!! And let Tohru's torment begin in the next chapter! ::Kyoru fans: At frist you may think...that well...I can't say I'll give it away! Just keep on reading! AND REMEMBER I DECIDED BY PULLING A LETTER ( Y or K ) FROM A JAR!!:: 


	5. One piece missing

A/N: This is the 5th chapter and so far you've been reading MY world of Fruits Basket! I really hope you enjoy my story so far! I really do! I hope you stay tuned every day for me to update it and if there's problems I hope you still keep watch if I update and I will because I'm dedicated to this fanfic of mine. And future thank you's to those who will review ::hope you do!:: and a million thanks for those who did! (Kyoru fans..don't kill me for this!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine okay?  
  
Warnings:  
  
..Like before...get ready to throw up and another advance warning:: SOMETIMES I DON'T MAKE SENSE!! I.E. Boulder..  
  
I am SOOooO STUPID! Nothing would pop in my head a..slight writer's block there..anyway onwards..  
  
Notes:  
  
--*-- Change of scene  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
~blah~ Flash backs  
  
Chapter 5: One piece missing  
  
Tohru came out of the building, " Yes, thank you! Oh you're welcome! Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, too! Good bye!" She said and turned around for the walk home.  
  
Over at the corner was Yuki, who was waiting for her. ' He looked some what..serious today' Tohru thought.  
  
" Hello Yuki-kun! Thank you for comng tonight to walk me home!" Tohru said bowing.  
  
"...You don't have to thank me, it's actually a pleasure to get out of the house." Yuki said with a smile making Tohru blush, " Let's go Honda-san.."  
  
" Okay." Tohru replied following the purple-silverish haired boy.  
  
--*--  
  
They were walking through the woods and it was close to eleven o'clock at night. When suddenly...  
  
" Aaaah!" Yuki yelped, Tohru rushed to his side automatically and dropped her stuff.  
  
" Yuki-kun! Are you okay?? What happened??" Tohru asked worrying and kneeling before Yuki who fell and was secretly enjoying how she worried about him so much.  
  
" I-I'm okay. I tripped n a rock..I can't believe this..this is so embarassing and right infront of Honda-san, too.." Yuki said quietly. He tried to get up but failed to accomplish it, and this Tohru saw.  
  
" Yuki-kun!! You sprained your ankle!"  
  
" Yeah, I think I can feel that.."  
  
" Here let me help you!" She said offering her hand, but Yuki refused.  
  
" I can do this--I'm okay really no need for help--" Yuki said rather coldy--and then regreted to have said this to Tohru. He staggered up and leaned on a tree.  
  
" You know.." Tohru started, Yuki looked up seeing a thoughtful Tohru. (A/N: You know when shiny bubbles surround her and her eyes become smaller?)  
  
" It's okay to be weak sometimes. No one expects you to be perfect, we have our own flaws. And it's okay to show your weakness..I mean if you don't your like hmm a big boulder! No matter how much battering it takes, the boulder doesn't respond or move. Until the person who was trying to move it gives up and walks away...Ah! I'm not making sense am I??" Tohru suddenly asked. (A/N: BOULDER? What was I thinking? ::slaps forhead::) Yuki just looked at her, wide-eyed.  
  
"..Well what I'm trying to say is that..if you become a boulder..people will leave you behind and just walk away from you.." She said and offered her hand again and this time Yuki took it.  
  
Yuki got up, but losing his balance he fell towards Tohru, but quick as he was, he stopped himself just before he transformed. " Yuki-kun..let's go." Tohru said, as she helped him by kinda carrying him to the house.  
  
--*--  
  
When they were at the front of the house, Yuki looked at Tohru. He could smell her strawberry scented hair. (A/N: Rice stop laughing at me! ::hides in the closet:: Some best friend you are!)  
  
" I.." Yuki said making Tohru stop and look at him.  
  
" Hai?" Tohru replied.  
  
"..Honda-san..how can you smile at everything? Even when the world is against you..how?" He asked her.  
  
Head bowed, Tohru replied," Because through smiles and laughter I make people happy and to see them happy make sme happy and my life gets brighter..But sometimes..yes..I do want to cry.."  
  
Yuki wished he never had asked, seeing the sad Tohru.  
  
" Don't be a boulder, Honda-san..you shouldn't be afraid of anyone to see you cry..Don't hide yourself." He said with little laugh. He lifted Tohru's chin, wiping the tears that escaped her inoccent eyes. (A/N: that boulder is tormenting me!!)  
  
" Yuki-kun..be Yuki-kun" Tohru said and smiled. Yuki smiled, too and replied, " If Honda-san will be herself."   
  
--*--(A/N: get ready for the unbearable corny part ::I say this because I'm not likely that kind of person who writes this stuff..but I bare with myself for Furuba :: Yuki: HeLLO?! This is my moment?! Me: Psh! Don't be rude I only have two hands! Anyway onwards!)  
  
' Was it the contageous smile? Was it the way we held each other? Or was it the air around us?' Yuki thought as he leaned towards Tohru, who was wide-eyed suprised at what Yuki was going to do, Tohru closed her eyes amd leaned for the kiss. They were close, so close together like something was pulling them to each other.  
  
" Tohru-kun? Yuki-kun?" someone called out.  
  
Tohru opened her eyes and stopped. Yuki let go of Tohru's chin and backed away, as far as je could since he sprained his ankle. Out came Shigure and Kyo who turned on the front lights on. Yuki linped towards the door, and Tohru who was just holding his hand.  
  
" It's past 12 a.m.! Where have you two been? Don't tell me you two did something naughty now!" Shigure said playfully.   
  
" No you hentai inu! It just happened becuase I sprained my ankle..." Yuki said telling his tale and leaving the "rest" out.  
  
' What happened there? I felt so drawn to Yuki-kun..I almost couldn;t pull back from reality. It's a good thing Shigure and Kyo came out..or else..' Tohru thought.  
  
" Tohru-kun?" Shigure said snapping his fingers in front of the girl's face.  
  
" Eh?? Oh! I'm sorry I spaced out!" Tohru apologized and realized that Yuki was laready upstairs resting.  
  
" It's okay Tohru. It's a bit late, it's time to sleep." Shigure said going upstairs followed by a spacey Tohru.  
  
' Something happened out there...and probably she's trying to figure out just what it is..' Shigure thought.  
  
--*-- (A/N: Ahh relief from the boulder!)  
  
  
  
When Tohru came out of the bathroom with a pink bathrobe, she saw Yuki with a bandaged ankle. Tohru still couldn;t figure it out, what had happened? Yuki looked up, staring back and probably was thinking the same thing.  
  
" Yo! Are you going to stand there forever? I need to brush my teeth. " Kyo said, Tohru moved aside and didn't say a word and walked into her room.  
  
Kyo looked at Tohru, then at Yuki who, once Kyo looked at, looked away.  
  
' Something happened...' Kyo thought, he remembered Tohru with faint blushes on her cheeks and the nezumi who had been awfully quiet.  
  
But why was he so damn suspicious?! he should be happy that Yuki damaged his damned right ankle!  
  
" Hell with it." Kyo muttered, but what ever happened made him restless that night.  
  
--*--  
  
' I was close to her. It was if none of us tried to even stop..' Yuki thought.  
  
--*--  
  
' It was uncontrollable...maybe it was just normal?' Tohru asked herself.  
  
--*--  
  
'...It wasn't just because we were opposite genders...It was like I've waited for it to happen..' Yuki thought.  
  
--*--  
  
' But it didn't happen..' Tohru thought.  
  
--*--  
  
' it should be alright..right?' he questioned himself.  
  
--*--  
  
' I shouldn't feel so dissappointed..' Tohru thought.  
  
--*--  
  
' Then...why do I feel like I have one piece missing from me?' Yuki thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: AHHHH! FINISHED! that took longer than expected well for me! R&R and keep reading! ^^ 


	6. Everything will be okay

A/N: Okay! Sorry for not updating sooner! But thank ye thank ye for those reviews! Really appreciate it! And I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and spelling from chapter 5, I was in a rush to update! Heh! Well enjoy ok?   
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here writing this but instead making another season for Fruits Basket--so I don't own it since I'm here..  
  
Warning:  
  
Lotsa drama and crying well for Tohru anyway..  
  
::!! JUST A REMINDER IN MY STORY IT'S STILL SUMMER VACATION !!::  
  
Notes:  
  
--*-- Change of scene  
  
~Flash back~  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
Chapter 5: Everything will be fine  
  
The next day Tohru woke up early to make breakfast, but as always Kyo was up earlier than her.  
  
" Good morning Kyo-kun!" She said.  
  
" G'morning." Kyo grumbled, drinking milk. He was still bothered from yesterday.  
  
Tohru looked into the fridge and got some salmon, then looked at the pantry where there was suppose to be rice.  
  
" Ah! No rice!" Tohru shouted, making Kyo spit out his milk from his mouth.  
  
" Jeez! Do you gotta shout that to the whole damn world?! Damnit! That was the last cup of milk!" Kyo said.  
  
" Eh?..Gomen Kyo-kun! I didn't know--"  
  
" Toooohruuu don't bother what Kyo said. Why don't you go and the groceries again? I swear you grwoing kids eat like crazy!! Kyo why don't you accompany her? And you too, Yuki--" Shigure said but the sleepy Yuki who was behind him, suddenly woke up from the daze and turned around.  
  
" I can't. I have to-to study." He said leaving the kitchen. Shigure looked suprised and Kyo just couldn't believe the way he just rejected Tohru like that!  
  
Tohru looked hurt, " I...I will also go to Hana-chan's house today..I think.." She added. Tohru grabbed her back pack, put on her shoes, and left as fast as she could.  
  
" Now...that's odd..What is this? A lover's quarrel?" Shigure joked, knowing the way Kyo would react, who was left by Tohru in such a rush, Shigure covered his head.  
  
" Shut up." Kyo simply said and walked towards the living room.  
  
--*--  
  
After getting the groceries done, Tohru headed towards Saki's house and when Saki opened the door with Arisa by her side, Tohru started to cry.  
  
--*--  
  
Kyo walked into the living room and saw Yuki. Rage and anger filled Kyo up.  
  
" What the hell did you do?!" He exploded.  
  
" Nothing.." Yuki answered blankly.  
  
" What were you thinking?!? Are you stupid?! Dammit!!"  
  
"..I was thinking. And this is none of your business, so go away baka-neko."   
  
" You damn rat! You practically rejected her, and that really hurted her! She ran away! Do you understand?! YOU HURT HER!" Kyo said emphasizing his last words then walked away when Yuki had no answer.  
  
--*--  
  
" Tohru-kun...?" Saki said, and Tohru threw herself to her two best friends, crying and sobbing.  
  
" Tohru...who did this to you?" Arisa asked, embracing her best friend while Saki closed the door behind them.  
  
Tohru didn't say anything. She couldn't. If she said it was Yuki, he'd probably be dead by now, and that'll add more tears. Tohru shook her head. (A/N: What I meant was Saki's electric waves shocking Yuki endlessly and Arisa's steel pipe hitting him endlessly on the head..you get it?)  
  
" Let's go up to my room, where we can talk." Saki said.  
  
' Why was I so concerned? Why was that simple gesture of saying no so-so painful? It could've been his ankle still hurted..and...and studying?! Who studies during the summer? What a lame excuse..' Tohru thought.  
  
Tohru was deep in her thoughts, lying on Saki's lap, crying and sobbing while Saki was brushing her hair away from her face and while Arisa held her hands.  
  
' Why is it..that I....I feel like..this?' Tohru thought.  
  
" Maybe you love him, ne?" Saki said, looking down on Tohru. Tohru stopped and looked at her best friend, confused.  
  
" Have you ever thought of that, Tohru-kun?" She asked.  
  
--*--  
  
" Why do I feel guilty? I didn't do anything.." Yuki said his hands covering his face, ' I say I didn't..but I did..I knew I did...I'm avoiding her..but..why..?' He thought.  
  
" Yuki-kun?" Shigure questioned.  
  
" What?" Yuki sighed.  
  
" Maybe....maybe you're in love.." Shigure said, in his office.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
" Hana-chan..what are you sayong? I can't--I couldn't. Yuki is..is my friend." Tohru said, her voice wavering. ' Is he only..?' She thought.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
" ...What are you babbling about now?" Yuki asked, Shigure must be drunk.  
  
" You know perfectly well. I've been watching you and...err umm.." Shigure paused, ' I shouldn't say Kyo...heh..it'll cause more problems..' He though and continued, " As they say, 'actions speak louder than words.'"   
  
--*--  
  
  
  
" It's possible." Saki simply said.  
  
" Yeah...I mean, you two always speak with each other, he helps you out ALOT, and your simple smile brings one to his face..and come to think of it, it goes the same for--"  
  
" What Uo is trying to say, is that maybe all these years--your friendship developed into something more." Saki said purposely cutting off Arisa. She wouldn't want to worry Tohru with Kyo, too...not just yet.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Yuki didn't answer and simply put down his head again between his hands.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Tohru walked home feeling better and confused at the same time. ' Yuki-kun..he's only a friend! And it will stay the same. When I come home, it was as if nothing happened.' Tohru thought to herself.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Someone was at the door and Kyo answered it, and to his suprise saw a very very happy Tohru.  
  
" Eh?" Kyo said confused.  
  
" I'm home! Can you help me with the grocery bags? Don't worry I'll take the one with leeks." Tohru said laughing.  
  
' How can she manage a smile when...when a while ago..she was about to cry?' Kyo thought.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
After the groceries were done, Tohru went into the living room and all three Soumas were there.  
  
" Konichiwa Shigure-san! Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun!" Tohru said then happily went upstairs humming to herself.  
  
" What was that?!" Kyo asked.  
  
" Is our little flower growing insane?" Shigure asked.  
  
" You're the one insane, old man!" Kyo shouted.  
  
Yuki didn't say anything, and simply watched the TV without really seeing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? Reviews are welcome! I'm sorry for the late update, it's because I've been so lllaaaaaazzzzzy. heh. Well..er..thanks for those who reviewed! Really appreciate it! And uhh..chapter 7 will be posted up..so don't worry ok?  
  
thankerz,  
  
n_n Lys 


	7. Kyo's thoughts

A/N: I'm sorry for being so lazy! It's just that our house is so damn hot. I mean taking a cold shower isn't even effective! Oh umm well...Please read below, after this chapter, for my thank you's for individuals who reviwed. And if you aren't there, I probably haven't recieved it yet. Oh and gomen for grammar mistakes and spelling, my fingers tend to slip from the letter once in a while.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never was  
  
Warnings:  
  
Hm...Short chapter...hmm...Kyo's thoughts....  
  
Notes:  
  
--*--: Change of scene  
  
'blah' : thoughts  
  
~blah~ : flashbacks  
  
Chapter 7: Kyo's thoughts  
  
  
  
' Just before the weekend ended, Yuki's ankle recovered. I try my best to show that nothing happened...because really, nothing did happen. And slowly Yuki is finding it easy once again to talk to me. And before we all knew it, it's once again the first day of school. Momiji and Hatsuharu are in their third year of hign-school, meaning that we're in our last year, seniors in other words.' Tohru thought.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
" Good morning Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" Tohru said as she greeted them with Yuki and Kyo.  
  
" Hello Tohru." Saki said in a monotone voice, ' After all the dramas Tohru, you still find the strength to smile..' Saki thought.  
  
" Hey Tohru!...Prince...and Tangerine..." Arisa Uotani greeted. Tohru smiled and it suprised her, just like Saki was.  
  
"..I know Uo...how fast does the heart really mend??" Saki asked. Tohru was confused. Yuki looked at his side. Kyo was just...completely confused and had no idea what the denpa was saying--all that heart mending crap! It really pissed him off!  
  
" Wh-what the hell are you talking about woman?!" Kyo shouted.  
  
" Nothing, Tangerine, anyway you're a bit slow." Arisa said.  
  
" Shut up you ugly yankee!!" Kyo shouted back.  
  
" As always you make the most noise around here.." Arisa said.  
  
Tohru smiled, 'Everything will be fine...'  
  
" Ano?...Yuki-kun are you okay?" Tohry asked.  
  
Yuki was suprised, 'It was if nothing happened...I haven't even talked to her that much...'  
  
" May I talk to you outside the halls?" She asked.  
  
" Sure." He replied and they walked out.  
  
  
  
Saki noticed that Yuki and Tohru left, and it was until Arisa asked where Tohru was, did the other Sohma notice.  
  
" Where's Tohru?" Arisa had suddenly asked.  
  
" She left with Yuki...I guess she had to talk to him.." Saki answered with a detached tone of voice.  
  
Kyo growled, and this stirred even more curiosity within Saki.  
  
" Sometimes jelousy is mistaken for anger." Saki said directly to Kyo.  
  
" What are you talking about now? Hana?" Arisa asked.  
  
" Simply what I see." She replied.  
  
" I-I'm not jelous of that nezumi!!! ...It's just that...something's been wrong..." Kyo said walking towards the window, and stared at the Sakura blossoms and Lilies.  
  
" He noticed, for someone so stupid." Arisa remarked.  
  
" He may be stupid, Uo. But even though he's walking blind everyday...doesn't love give him sight?" Saki asked. (A/N: Here I go again...with my stupid metaphors...I'm jsut saying...grr..I hate lovey dovey stuff..Oh well)  
  
Arisa looked at saki, ' Weird...but she's somewhat..right.' She thought. She looked at Kyo.  
  
" Yeah..the step towards denial."  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Kyo looked out the window.  
  
' I'm not jelous...why should I be? I'm just worried for Tohru..that's all. If HE tries to hurt her again, I promise this time, I'll beat the shit out of him!' He thought.  
  
Kyo heard Saki say something..  
  
~Blind but love gives sight..~  
  
'What kind of girly crap is that?! Love...yeah riiiiiigght! It's nothing but trouble. It makes you weak--'  
  
Kyo thought, but somehow when he thought this he could imagine Tohru say something like...  
  
" Love doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger. It gives you a purpose in life--to live that life, Kyo." She would say and smile.  
  
Kyo found himself smiling, for what reason he didn;t know himself.  
  
  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
"What's he smiling about?" Arisa asked.  
  
" Who knows." Saki replied as she sat down on her desk.  
  
" I just hope she can take it." Arisa said.  
  
" Yes..but we're always here." Saki said.  
  
" Right. No matter what." Arisa said. Then Tohru came, calm and collected, in an uneasy way Saki noticed.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Outside the halls, stood Yuki, still absorbing, still replaying what just happened.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for such a short story! Anyway thank you for the reviews! Look for you name below..and if you reviewed and I didn't in any chance write youd down, I probably didn't recieve yours yet.  
  
trc- Thank you for your reviews, I didn't know Chapter 5 was uh good, and maybe it will be a Yukiru..who knows..  
  
Kacho- Thank you very much!! I can tell you're happy! We'll see what happens okay? Yukiru or Kyoru...who knows?  
  
ICE- Yup count on me to update everyday! 20 chaps max!!  
  
=^-^= - Thank you! Uh er who ever you are! just keep on reading!  
  
Goddess LD- The answer to your question is yes, I have picked out from the jar TWICE and it was the same guy...I guess it was fate for ::AHEM:: to be with Tohru in my fanfic.  
  
Tenshi no Ai- The first person to ever review THANK YOU! 


	8. Love is something

A/N: HI!! I'm so glad that so many reviews came, oh specially thanks to trc..you always make me so HAPPY!! Sorry for the cliffy, but I couldn't help it! Anyway for those asking if it's a Yukiru or Kyoru..just wait..don't make me feel guilty!! Um about the "Kuns, chans, and sans.." Umm I'm trying to make only Yuki say Honda-san only and Tohru only say Hana-chan and Uo-chan. So if I first started with Tohru saying, "Yuki-kun" sorry!!  
  
Notes:  
  
--*-- :Change of scene  
  
'blah' : thoughts  
  
~blah~ : Flashback  
  
Warning:  
  
..hmm...A bit sappy..a bit corny..if you could say so..  
  
Chapter 8: Love is something   
  
(*Can you tell it's something sappish?!*)  
  
  
  
' What had happened?' Yuki thought..  
  
~FLASHBACK (YPOV flashback)  
  
" Yuki.." Tohru started, " I..I wanted to make things the same..I..I want nothing to change.." She smiled.  
  
I was speechless.  
  
" I want nothing to change between us, I want us to be friends again." She said.  
  
" W-what made you think we weren't friends, Honda-san?" I asked, stuttering a little.  
  
Tohru bowed her head, her brown long hair covered her kind face.  
  
" B-because..after..whatever happened, you wouldn't come close to me or-or talk to me. It was if the very sight of me irritated you.." Tohru said.  
  
  
  
I remembered thinking, 'Had I made her feel that bad?..And..we were talking except..except not like before...why..why am I..scared..?' I lifted her chin up, an action that could possibly mean anything by now..  
  
" I'm sorry Honda-san. I'm sorry about everything. It's just that..I was thinking...that's all. If I ever made you feel horrible, I'm..I'm sorry." I said with a sigh.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
'That's all I could say..all I could say was I'm sorry...when I have millions of things to say..none would come out. Did that smile of hers hurt since it was forced? Why am I making so many excuses...when somehow..somehow..I know the reason why..' Yuki thought.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Saki rushed to Tohru after school, " Tohru..are you really okay?" She asked. Tohru stopped walking and looked down on the pavement. She laughed a little..but it was forced.  
  
" I guess..I was expecting more from Yuki..more than sorries." Tohru admitted, still laughing.  
  
" What did you expect?" Saki asked, turning Tohru laughter into uncontrollable hiccups. (A/N: You know when you cry??..I'm not so descriptive..)  
  
" I-I expected him to say-to say what's on his mind! I...expected him to tell me that-that..that he wanted to be more that   
  
friends..like I do.." Tohru said as tears flowed out of her eyes.  
  
Saki was a bit overwhelmed. She had never seen Tohru cry like this. Cry out of love--the need to be loved. She had never had that problem, as long as Saki knew Tohru. Tohru always-always gave love, expecting nothing in return, but..but now she cries for it. Saki gathered Tohru in her arms, and hugged her friend and cried for her--no with her. As many pains that were inflicted upon Tohru, this has to be one of the worst. To see Tohru like this..too see Tohru who accepted her for who she is in pain, was pain for Saki, too.  
  
" Oh Tohru.." She whispered to her friend.  
  
" Hana-chan...Why? Why does love hurt when it's suppose to bring happiness?" Tohru asked.  
  
Suprisingly, this is the first time Saki had to advice her best friend for this, they weren't kids anymore, they were maturing to an age where they begin to find out what life was really like.  
  
"..Love hurts to make you stronger.." Saki replied.  
  
" Iie, Hana-chan..you're wrong..Love makes you stronger wether or not it hurts you..Love will be..love."  
  
" Tohru?" Saki asked, confused.  
  
" It's everyone's purpose in life, right? To love and be loved. It's what everyone searches and hopes for.." Tohru said as fresh new tears came out.  
  
" Hana-chan..I'm one of them who searches.." Tohru admitted. Saki was shocked, she hugged her friend again..but she wasn't sure if she was comforting her.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
' ...Tohru..What I want to say..I know can never escape my lips..What I say..you'll never hear..And I know what we were going to have can never be..'  
  
  
  
Shigure passed Yuki who was deep into his thoughts. 'I dreaded this...I knew it was bound to happen...it's only a mtter of time before Kyo realizes, too..that he also..' Shigure thought.  
  
" Yuki?" He asked his younger cousin.  
  
"...never be.." Yuki said dazely. (A/N: Is there such a word?)  
  
" Eh Yuki?" He asked, confused.  
  
" Huh? Gomen shigure. What is it?" Yuki answered, he seemed to be okay now..out from la la land, Shigure observed.  
  
" Here's an advice Yuki," Shigure said, " Is it worth fighting for? Hoping for?"  
  
"I..I"  
  
"..Love is something else, don't you agree?" Shigure asked walking towards his office to work on the progresing novel.  
  
"..Yeah..love is something.." Yuki replied to himself.  
  
  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
It was about time when Tohru came home from work when Yuki decided to wait for them outside the trail. He was walking along when he saw Tohru and Kyo holding each other's hand as they walked home. Kyo was being rude again, but made no move of letting go of Tohru's hand. Tohru giggled at whatever that damned stupid cat had said.  
  
Kyo smiled at her making her blush a little. As they came nearer, Yuki heard them.  
  
" I'm glad you're fine now." He said and Tohru stopped giggling and asked, "Ano?" and they stopped walking.  
  
" What happened anyway? Whenever you look sad,..it's just that..everyone's..seems down, too..including me." Kyo said blushing furiously, as Tohru smiled.  
  
" I'm glad, too...I just had somethings to put back together..a friendship that can never be more.." She said whispering the last sentence, and tears suddenly came out.  
  
Kyo wiped her tears away with his fingers.  
  
" Kyo..thanks..thanks for being concerned about me." She said, Kyo lifted her chin. (A/N: Do the boys love doing this or what?!)  
  
'I'm confused..why do I care about you? What is it about you..Tohru?' Kyo thought, leaning closer to Tohru and so was Tohru--Yuki acted fast, " Honda-san!! Baka-neko!!: He shouted and got their attention.  
  
"Y-Yuki?" Tohru said and ran towards him leaving Kyo behind, as Tohru greeted Yuki, Kyo muttered, "Damn rat!!!"  
  
'No matter what I do...no matter how much I show myself and my heart to her..she keeps looking for that damn rat! I hate him! DAMN HIM!' Kyo thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*  
  
A/N: How was it? I feel sorry for Kyo there..well um..keep on reading!! Oh and if you want to tell me what you think about the story email me at: Yoshi31390@aol.com ::I was listening to Lovable Tomorrow or It should be love Tomorrow or Aisubeki Ashita from the soundtrack..I love that song! Even if I don't understand most of the words! =)  
  
Well thank you for reading and REVIEW!! REVIEW!! I love getting reviews!  
  
_ Lys  
  
Tohru:..Umm..why am I inlove with Yuki?  
  
(Yuki blushes like hell)  
  
Me: Aw come on! admit it! you are! ne, Yuki, you too right? (nudges Yuki)  
  
Yuki: ..y-yeah..I guess..  
  
Me: Geez appreciate me, I'm giving you a once in a life time story where you get to be with her (faces readers) DOESN'T MEAN IT'S A YUKIRU--  
  
Kyo: So does that mean it's a Kyoru?  
  
Me: (faces Kyo) IT ALSO DOESN'T MEAN IT'S A KYORU.  
  
Tohru: So um..who am I going to--  
  
ME: Okay here I'll tell you..whisper whisper  
  
Tohru: Oh..HIM..I'm fine with that ::Smile::  
  
Yuki/Kyo:...I wonder who..  
  
ME: MUHAHAHAH! YOU WON'T KNOW TILL THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS!!! I AM SO EVIL! HAHAHHA--  
  
Kyo: She needs serious help people.  
  
Yuki:...  
  
Tohru:...(Sweatdrop) 


	9. Jealousy finds love

A/N: Hiya!!! Umm..okay here's Chapter 9 OH and by the way for the one who reviewed and said I don't speak fluent english, you're wrong, I do speak fluently, being I live in America and all, so uh yeah onwards...hope you like it! Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! very happy  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
I own nada!  
  
Notes:  
  
--*-- : Change of Scene  
  
'blah' : thoughts  
  
~blah~ : flashbacks  
  
WARNING:  
  
..Nothin' really...wel...I really can't say..a few language here and there..  
  
Chapter 9: Jelousy finds love  
  
(Sorry for the ever so crappy title)  
  
" Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked Shigure and Yuki. Yuki had a sudden flash of jelousy--the way Tohru's concerned for the welfare of the baka-neko.  
  
" Why?" Yuki asked out of curiousity, even though he hadn't told her just yet what was bothering him.  
  
"..am I right?...Yes I think I am!! Is Yuki jelous of Kyo? Are you afraid of losing Tohru to your soon-to-be-rival-for-Tohru's-love?" Shigure said dramatically, knowing soon he would be KO'd.  
  
" Shut up you moron!" Yuki said punching Shigure.  
  
"..Huh?..Well..I haven't seen him after yesterday..that's all.." Tohru said.  
  
" Oh.." Yuki replied, but Tohru probably wasn't aware of what was going to happen yesterday..but who knows?  
  
" Owww! You're so cruel to me when I only speak the truth!" Shigure whined.  
  
Tohru smiled, she was confused though, and sweat dropped.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Tohru's head popped up, " I thought you'd be here!" She said and once again suprising Kyo.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAH! What in the hell do you have to do that for?!" He shouted at her, then looking at her face fall, regretted it.  
  
"..I'm sorry.." She whispered.  
  
"..Sorry for what? Look I'm supposed to be the one sorry here,..so sorry..What do you want anyway?" He asked switching back to his so called annoyed voice from his caring one a while ago.  
  
"..Oh well..Is there something wrong? You've been up here for a long time..Did I do something to upset you?" Tohru asked.  
  
Kyo's jaw almost dropped in shock..almost,'I can't believe you thought nothing happened! AH! What did I expect?!' Kyo thought. He growled.  
  
" AH! If I did, I'm sorry! It's just that sometimes I don't think at all! I'm sorry!" Tohru apologized.  
  
"..It's okay..I guess....can..can I ask you something?" He asked her.  
  
"Umm..sure, I'll try my best!" Tohru answered.  
  
"..Why is life's so damn complicated? Why can't I--Why can't I be somebody else? Like that damn rat! He's got it made.." Kyo said, '..he's made for you..' He silently thought.  
  
  
  
Tohru was quiet for a while.  
  
"..I know sometimes we want to be someone else..but..isn't it better to be who we are now? If everybody was like everyone, wouldn't the world be dull? It's great to be unique! And the thought of that, well for me, it makes me want to stand out and try harder to be myself." Tohru said, " Life's tough Kyo, but you're tougher! So you can over come this problem you have any day any time!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"..What ever you say..I can't help but..but feel better..But there are things you can't know.." Kyo said.  
  
" Eh?" Tohru was confused, she was about to ask what he meant but Kyo had already jumped off the roof. He landed on his feet and went in, he is a cat after all.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
' I didn't mean to leave her there..it's just that I can't face her..' Kyo thought.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
" Found Kyo?" Shigure asked as Tohru walked in.  
  
" Hai..there's something that's bothering him, though." Tohru replied.  
  
" Probably has mental issues.." Yuki muttered under his breath, low enough for Tohru not to hear.  
  
' Has Kyo realized yet...?' Shigure thought.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Kyo came into the living room.  
  
" Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed, and smiled, " Here's your dinner! No leeks, don't worry!"  
  
Kyo smiled back, pretty rare around Yuki and Shigure, " Thanks." He replied.  
  
" You're welcome." Tohru said and ate.  
  
Yuki glared at Kyo, then looked at Tohru, as if Tohru knew, she looked up. then, Yuki suddenly got intrested on the soup, blushing a little.  
  
  
  
Kyo saw Yuki look at Tohru, and the way she looked..it looked like she was glowing. ' What's he playin' at?! He hurt her! He rejected Tohru with some lame ass excuse, if you can call it one! How the hell can she forgive him?! If he tries to go near her--I'll strangle the living hell out of that damn shit eating rat with my bare hands!' Kyo thought. But,...why was he so damn....jelous?  
  
  
  
He looked at Tohru who was offering some desserts to Yuki. Yuki said something that made Tohru smile from ear to ear. ' Stupid rat!' He thought, ' But why the hell am I jelous..? Do..I..lov---'  
  
Kyo dropped his chopsticks.  
  
"Ano?" Tohru asked.  
  
" Nani?!" Yuki asked rather annoyed.  
  
" Eh?" Shigure said looking at Kyo.  
  
"..N-nothing. I thought I saw leeks.." Kyo said, 'SOME EXCUSE KYO!' He told himself.  
  
" Oh? Don't worry I didn't put any at all." Tohru said concerned.  
  
" I-it's okay. I'm finshed anyway." He said, dismissing himself towards the roof.  
  
" What's with him?" Yuki asked.  
  
" I don't know myself.." Tohru replied.  
  
'Did he..? Did he just realize..?' Shigure thought.  
  
" You know...I can really make ALOT of money by writing what's happening...a new novel!!" Shigure exclaimed.  
  
" What are you talking about Shigure?" Tohru asked.  
  
" Yet another romance novel! A love triangle between a young woman and two young handsome men! Beautiful--no GENIUS!" Shigure announced, starting to talk about love and the coming plot of his "future" novel.  
  
" You're babbling angain.." Yuki said absent mindedly.  
  
" Whom will she choose?! The ever so mysterious, handsome, smart,--okay--perfect adopted Yuri Orbida or the family exile, handsome (yet again), masculine Anillov?! Who?! WHOOOO?!" Shigure said caught up with his story. Tohru laughed.  
  
" Shigure, your coming novel sounds all together wonderful! But, what about your present novel?" She asked.  
  
" Oh...yeah..right...I forgot about that boring crap." Shigure sighed.  
  
" Drunk idiot." Yuki commented.  
  
" Who are you calling idiot? You all are the stupid ones! You don't even get my story! Any idea what it's based on?!!" Shigure asked frantically, running around like crazy.  
  
"..No." Yuki answered making Shigure stop and fall anime style.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
'..In..l-l-ove? I can't say the damn word right! I don't know what to do! Maybe that idiot inu can help me out..or maybe talk to Tohru--NO NO! I can't!' Kyo thought lyin on his back on the roof.  
  
" This is baka!" Kyo said.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How was it? Did you like it? Please review! Thank you fro those who reviewed my fanfic I reall do appreciate it alot! I'm sorry for the late update, things has been hectic in the house. So please review! THANK YOU! And that junk Shigure was saying well there's this philipino tele novela okay er soap opera show thingy and well I got the names from that show..::Cough::  
  
To Suu Sempai:  
  
  
  
WOW! Thank you for the long review! I appreciate it alot!! I know I won't be saying who she'll end up with, since you'll have to read it until the last 2 chapters of this fanfic of mine! I'm trying to type all the chapters up before summer ends, because like Tohru, I have a goal to be number one for my dad! I know sometimes Yuki has his moments with Tohru...but the whole Kyo thing at the end kinda swerves me offcourse whom she'll pick and I was so frustrated when it was the end. I was screaming and everything! Okay okay I was complaining. And you know what? Who knows who'll comfort Tohru in her sadness..you might be right. MIGHT be right. Continue reviewing and reading! Thank you once again!  
  
n_n Lys! 


	10. Falling

A/N: Hey! This is the 10th chapter of ::Together, itsu mo:: and I'm so happy! Thanks for those who reviewed!! Umm..onwards!?  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I own nothing..thanks for reminding me!   
  
WARNING:  
  
Kyo's language! Fluffy mush stuff!  
  
Notes: ..do I always have to put this?  
  
--*--: Change of scene  
  
'blah' : thoughts  
  
~blah~ Flash backs  
  
Chapter 10: Falling  
  
  
  
"Hey you perverted dog, I need to talk to you!" Kyo said as he entered Shigure's office. Shigure looked up, he knew sooner or later he'd come.  
  
" What am I? The great love adviser?" Shigure asked himself.  
  
" What the hell?!" Kyo said, thoroughly confused.  
  
"...N-nothing. Now if you want my help or whatever...you have to act nice." Shigure said.  
  
" UGH! FINE!" Kyo replied pissed off.  
  
" Good, now what is it you want?" Shigure asked. Kyo suddenly looked at the mat.  
  
"...Well..I-I just....j-just..wanted to kn-know..that..that--DAMMIT! You know what?! FUCK THIS! THIS IS SCREWED UP SHIT!!!" Kyo shouted and stood up, he was ready to just about leave the office when Shigure said,  
  
" Is it Tohru?"  
  
Kyo stopped.  
  
" I'll make it easier for you Kyo. I understand that just a while ago you realized that you lo--"  
  
" STOP right there!" Kyo yelled.  
  
" Well?"  
  
Kyo sat down again and answered, ".....maybe...I just don't know..."  
  
" Like I told Yuki, 'actions speak louder than words.' Watch what you do, you may not realize it but you do lover her."  
  
Kyo's eye twitched.  
  
" YUKI?! That shit-eating rat?!!" (A/N: Er no offense Yuki! //Kyo: GET ON WITH IT!!// ME: Geez okay!!)  
  
" A-a-a..i-it was a project! He had to interview me!" Shigure lied.  
  
" Grrr." Kyo muttered, " and by the way I don't love her!"  
  
  
  
Shigure was just not getting this teen! Yuki loves Tohru but he hasn't told Tohru just yet, so Kyo has this BIG chance.  
  
" Still Kyo, to ignore the fact that you love her, doesn't change the fact that you do." Shigure said.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Kyo sat up on the roof.  
  
" That damn dog!....But he's right...I have to get the guts to tell her...huh?" Kyo heard humming from below, it was Tohru.  
  
" La la la!" Tohru sang, she wasn't much of a singer, but it wasn't horrible either.  
  
"...Where are you going?  
  
What are you thinking?  
  
That your eyes show nothing more,  
  
But the days you lived alone,  
  
What does it mean?  
  
What will I see when I look closer, closer?"  
  
' That song...it's nice...I like it..' Kyo thought.  
  
" Kyo?" Tohru said from below.  
  
" Eh? Yeah what is it?" Kyo asked from the roof.  
  
"...May I ask for some help? The laudry is a bit heavy." Tohru said.  
  
" Sure why not? I got nothin' better to do anyway." Kyo said and jumped down, he is a cat after all, and plus he'd be happy to help Tohru any time.  
  
  
  
Kyo helped Tohru. There was an awkward silence.  
  
' Something's wrong with Kyo lately..' Tohru thought.  
  
" Tohru.." Kyo started.  
  
" Yes?" Tohru asked.  
  
'OH HELL!! What am I gonna say? Or ask? Damn! It's too late to bit back my words..' Kyo thought.  
  
"Do..Do you lo-love anyone ..or whatever..." Kyo muttered under his breath.  
  
' DAMN! I sound like an idiot!' Kyo thought. Tohru giggled making him uneasy.  
  
" Off course I do! I love Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Kagura, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Hatori, Ayame, Haru, Shigure, Yuki, and I love you, too!" She said. (A/N: Is that all of them that she met??)  
  
Hearing Yuki's name mad him furious but when she had said she loved him, too...it made him blush..really blush.  
  
" What's wrong Kyo? You're all red?" Tohru asked.  
  
" N-nothing! It's just that..."  
  
" That what Kyo?" Tohru asked as the wind blew a strand of her hair.  
  
" That you so easily to be loved..." Kyo said putting the strand of hair back behind her ear. Tohru blushed bright red like a tomato. Kyo smiled.  
  
When Tohru looked, he was still smiling his rare smile. " Kyo.." She whispered under her breath.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
That night tohru was combing her hair as she was sitting on her vanity set she recently got from Shigure.  
  
' Kyo...' Tohru thought, she thought about his smile. Her heart beat came faster, and felt blood got her head so fast that it made her feel dizzy. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought.  
  
She remembered the way he had put back her hair. Tohru looked at the mirror only to find herself blushing slightly once again.  
  
" Honda-san? Are you okay?" Yuki asked as he passed her room and saw Tohru looking dizzy.  
  
" AH! Yuki I'm sorry!" Tohru said, she didn't know why she was apoligizing. But, she felt guilty thinking of Kyo when Yuki was around.  
  
" What for Honda-san?" Yuki asked.  
  
"...I-I don't know.." Tohru replied.  
  
"..Alright then..tell me if there's something wrong." Yuki said proceding to his room.  
  
  
  
'What's up with her and that baka-neko? If he tries to come near her I'll shoot him where it REALLY HURTS!' Yuki thought menancingly.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Tohru turned to the right side of her bed.  
  
Then to the left.  
  
Back to the right.  
  
She opened her eyes, 'Why can't I stop thinking about...about..'  
  
She heard a thump on her room's roof.  
  
" ...Kyo..." She whispered.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Shigure had seen Tohru and Kyo outside that morning. 'And by the way they looked at each other, I'd say they're falling...but what about Yuki?...Specially Tohru, what will you do?' He thought as he finished typing.  
  
" You're all falling in love..*sigh* and in pain.." Shigure whispered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: If the chapters are short I'm sorry! I can't do anything about that, it's already written and if I add more I might ruin it! ::sorry::! Oh umm please review and keep on reading and if I was late I was just so lazy!! Oh and expect another story from me soon!! Maybe...not so soon but soon!! It's going to be Fruits Basket fic again and it will be a YukixTohru! WOOHOO! And for Kyo fans I'll slightly put him there and mushy stuff..uh yeah..well R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lys  
  
...I'm so thinking of changing my pen name.. 


	11. Hatori's Advice

A/N:...ah the begining of 10 more chapters! Please look at the end of this chapter for your name Those who reviewed Thank you for reading!! I'm sorry for being so lazy! I've been just planning things so..please forgive me for not updating!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters.  
  
WARNING!!  
  
Sappy mushy thoughts!!  
  
::I don't want to put up the notes again..and maybe by now you know it..so uh yeah, no more notes and Japanese vocabulary will be put in the very end of the whole fic!::  
  
Chapter 11: Hatori's Advice  
  
  
  
  
  
' I guess I'm feeling better now, if you can say that. I guess I did or still...love Yuki..but it seems it was just like a dream. I cried, maybe because being ignored by him was something I couldn't take. I don't know anymore, maybe I still do love him, who can know? I've always been so afraid to love like this...because it's another sign of maturing. AH! I'm so confused..being around one person like this is already troublesome, but with two?   
  
  
  
Around Kyo,...I feel slight dizziness my heart beats faster..I give up, this is confusing me too much! What is it that they are so afraid of telling me? What is it that they are hiding from me?' Tohru thought while tending the secret base with Yuki.  
  
" Is there something wrong Honda-san?" Yuki asked.  
  
" No not all! Just thinkng!" She replied with a smile.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
' I haven't told her yet. I can't. That cat is trying to get her, I know so. We talk but not as before..I always feel as if she's running away..scared..Scared of what?  
  
  
  
I wish I could tell her, but...what if she doesn't love me back? I know the risks...I can only imagine the pain of it, but if I tell her and she loves me back, what can describe that joy? But how can I even begin when she runs all the time? I need to tell her I love her and soon..' Yuki thought glaring at Kyo, during dinner.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyo saw the rat glaring at him, ' What the hell is he looking at?! Damn him!' He thought then took a quick look at Tohru, ' Man, she's quiet. I wonder what's up? Was it-----AAAAAH! Must be yesterday!! She must've figured out that I love her! Holy crap! Hold on...this is Tohru..she's clueless at this things *sigh* okay good..have to be careful not to give away too much hints...Love sure is one confusing thing, who would thought that I could actually love after..after the curse--my curse came out. She never even ran half across the room away from me afterwards..this love was a bunch of complicated crap to me--it still is!  
  
  
  
But..now it's different, it's simple but complicated--WHAT AM I THINKING?!? I can tell her--no I'd make myself stupid..especially if she--damn rat!' Kyo thought glaring back at Yuki.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Shigure observed dinner. 'How odd..', he thought.  
  
" Is there something I missed?" He asked out loud.  
  
No answer.  
  
Kyo and Yuki were glaring at each other, then thinking from time to time. Tohru ate, then paused as if lost, then ate again. shigure couldn't hadle this anymore!! It's time for the extreme to come in!  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shigure screamed getting the three teen's attention.  
  
" I can't take it! It's too quiet!" He screamed, " Someone! ANYONE!! Ha'ri? Quickly, come over here! Everyone's love sick!!" he said to the other line.  
  
" Shigure..what do you want? *sigh* next time you call you're paying for my phone bill." Hatori said in the other line.  
  
" You know exactly why I called..*whisper murmur whisper*" Shigure said.  
  
" Maybe you're the one who needs a doctor.." Yuki retorted.  
  
" I think you're going crazy, what the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked.  
  
Tohru had gotten up and asked what was wrong. ' It's usual of her to concern herself with a D.O.M*' Yuki and Kyo thought and let out a sigh at the same time. Tohru and Shigure looked at both at them.  
  
" Quick Ha-san!" Shigure called out in the phone.  
  
--*--  
  
" So..what did you want?" Hatori asked very annoyed in Shigure's office.  
  
"..Nothing..just a beak from those love-sick teenagers...all of them are confused..specially Tohru." Shigure sighed.  
  
" Yes..I wish to help them.."  
  
" Same here Ha-san.."  
  
The two men remained quiet, they know how much this is going to hurt one of them--or all of them, and that was something they don't want to see. Because..it may come to a point when the pain may be too much to bear for those three that they may want precious memories to be erased..  
  
They can't fo anything. All they can do is watch how it unfolds wether for good or bad, no one can tell, because there are so many choices out there that the possibilities are endless.  
  
" But..It's not for us to decide although it may not be to our liking, this is their's to act upon, not us." Hatori said brreaking the silence.  
  
" Yes..But whomever, both are suitable, ne??" Shigure said with a playful smile.  
  
" Can you ever be serious?"   
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Before Hatori left, he made sure he had time to talk to Tohru.  
  
" May I have a word?" He said  
  
" Oh off course Hatori!" Tohru said with a smile.  
  
" I know things may be confusing now, and if you need advise come to me."  
  
" Oh ok.." Tohru said, 'You don't know how confused I am!!'  
  
Hatori smiled, ' I hope..'  
  
" You can't choose what you feel, but you can choose what to do about them.."  
  
" What? I don't get it.." Tohru replied.  
  
" You'll get it, soon I hope..." he said walking out.  
  
' I hope..that history doesn't repeat itself..not again..not with them three..' Hatori thought.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
  
  
" ..You can't protect them forever Ha-san.." Shigure said  
  
" You're babbling again.." Yuki said  
  
" Protect? Who? What in hell--?" Kyo said  
  
" You guys--can you get a clue?!" Shigure asked, sometimes there were bigger idiots in the house than him, " *sigh* Ugh, never mind you guys were never made for this!"  
  
" Whatever.." Kyo said.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ah! Sorry for the lateness! It's been a busy month! Plus I've been watching new animes, Kodocha my new favorite!!!!!!!!!!!! Well please look below:  
  
Aerith:   
  
It's not the end yet! MWAHAHAH! 9 more chapters!! Yup this has 20 chapters!! Thank you for telling me my mispelled words! Sometimes I rush and don't check, heh. 50 billion Yukiru fanfics, eh? More reason to write a Kyoru? Heh, but who knows? I try to give both guys a moment with Tohru, it seems fair.  
  
Veronica:  
  
I'm glad you like the Kyoru pairing, but I'm not sure yet..  
  
Inuyashachic515:   
  
Cool an Inuyasha fan! I like Inuyasha myself, too! I'm glad to hear that you like the love triangle like me!  
  
TRC:  
  
I can really see you like Yukiru fics, but we'll see?  
  
Alexadra-kyoko:  
  
One of my favorite authors! Thanks!! You do so much better than me compared to yours!  
  
Mindy:  
  
Thank you for finding my fic so Kawaii!!!!!  
  
Maeven:  
  
Wow thanks, you're also my favorite author! It's great to get a review from you!  
  
Hatsuharu:  
  
Yay! Thank you for the review! Please update on you fanfic to make things clearer.  
  
Suu Sempai:  
  
I just love your reveiws!!!!!!!   
  
**For all readers**  
  
Does anyone know how to say "I love you" in Japanese? It's for the future heh! Please email me at: Yoshi31390@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks,  
  
Lys n_n 


	12. An almost confession

A/N: Thank you to Alexandra~Kyoko, and many other readers out there!! Who told me how to say "I love you" and "I like you" in Japanese. Hmm...for that I guess I dedicate this chapter for you all! Enjoy this chapter and R&R in the end!!  
  
WARNING!!  
  
Slight mushy stuff between Yuki and Tohru ::* I want both Yuki and Kyo to have moments with Tohru, and I want Tohru to feel confused! heh! Enjoy!*::  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Fruits Basket isn't mine.  
  
Chapter 12: An almost confession  
  
' Wow I'm working so hard, I think I see my reflection on the floor!' Tohru thought wiping away her sweat.  
  
" Toooooooooohhhhhhrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" A familiar voice called out, she turned around only to find...  
  
" Momiji!" She exclaimed as the running boy came to a halt in front of her.  
  
" What are you doing here Momiji?" She asked.  
  
" Nothing! Just came in to see you!!" Momiji answered.  
  
" That's so nice of you!" Tohru replied.  
  
--*--  
  
When they've got everything settled down, Tohru and Momiji sat down and began to talk.  
  
"..Tohru?" Momiji asked.  
  
" Yes, Momiji?" Tohru replied.  
  
"..You..you both love them..right?" Momiji asked.  
  
"..Umm..who?" Tohru asked confused.  
  
"..Yuki and Kyo who else? Unless..."  
  
" Ah!! N-no there's no one else like that!!" She quickly replied, to quick.  
  
" Oooh so you do love them both?" Momiji said looking at the girl who was a bit red, he smiled. " That's great! You know they both need it...but you know I'm more worried about you, I mean what will..what will this do--"  
  
" Momiji-san!"   
  
  
  
Both Momiji and Tohru looked up only to see a representative. The person looked out of breath.  
  
" Yes?" Momiji asked.  
  
" Your father has been looking for you! He said it's time to go." The representative answered.  
  
" Oh! Oops! I have to go Tohru! Maybe some other time, ne?" Momiji said following the man who escorted him away, leaving Tohru in a daze.  
  
--*--  
  
..' I'm worried of what this will do to you Tohru..I'm very worried.' Momiji thought as he was led away.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
" Whoah..check it out man, who's she?"  
  
" I don't know..but she does look familiar.."  
  
" Oh wait hold on it's coming back to me..she's Tohru Honda in our class."  
  
" What's she doing out in the middle of the night?"  
  
" I don't know...but maybe we can have some fun...know what I mean?"  
  
"...I'm not sure...she's always kind and nice to us and everyone..."  
  
" C'mon chicken wuss!"  
  
" Shut up! I am not a chicken wuss, you baka!"  
  
" Then c'mon!"  
  
" Okay I give up, let's go!"  
  
--*--  
  
Yuki was coming to get Tohru from her part time job, when he saw Tohru being cornered by two boys..two boys from their class!  
  
" C'mon Tohru." The boy with black hair coaxed.  
  
" Yeah." The boy with the brown hair persuaded.  
  
" U-um..no thank you..um if you'll excuse me I'm going to go home." Tohru replied with a bit of fear and worry in her voice.  
  
" Come on! Do we have to force you?!?" The black haired boy said grabbing Tohru's left hand. Tohru gasped.  
  
" We promise it will be fun." The other boy said comin closer and closer to Tohru.  
  
Yuki ran as fast as he could when he saw them grab Tohru. " Hoondaa-saan!" He yelled making his presence known intentionally. The two boys turned around and met a fist for a greeting. Yuki hurried towards Tohru who backed away quickly once the two boys were punched. Yuki held her by the shoulders assuring her, " Are you okay?" He asked, and she sympathetically nodded.  
  
" Y-Yuki?" The blacke haired boy said. Yuki turned around and stared coldly at them,  
  
" If I ever see you touch Honda-san like that--or come near her in an attempt to do *something* I will personally be the one to make sure that doesn't happen more than once." He said. The two boys backed away then turned to run.  
  
Then, he turned his attention else where, " Honda-san..did they do anything to you?" He asked full of concern.  
  
" U-uh..n-no." She replied.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
As they were walking, Tohru finally found her full voice to thsnk her rescuer, Yuki.  
  
" T-thank you Yuki.." She said. Yuki turned to face her.  
  
" You're welcome, Honda-san." He said with a smile--a genuine smile she hadn't seen in a while. Tohru couldn't help but smile herself, too.  
  
" I sure am glad you're here." She said holding onto Yuki's hand.  
  
  
  
Yuki was suprised as she held onto his hand. He silently thanked the darkness that night because he was blushing.   
  
" You know...I'm always here to protect you." Yuki said, then embarassed looked to his right away from the confused eyes of Tohru. She stopped walking, forcing Yuki to stop himself since they held each other's hand.  
  
" Yuki?..What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
Yuki cursed at himself, ' It's now or never Yuki! The cat isn't here! This is perfect!' He turned around facing her.  
  
" Honda-san..it's been so long and up until now--up until now, I've come to realize that, I- I---"  
  
" Tohru!"  
  
Tohru turned and to her suprise found, " Kyo?"  
  
' Ah! Baka neko!!!!!! You made me lose my moment! Damnit!' Yuki thought.  
  
" I was gonna pick youi up.." Kyo said trailing off as je soon realized that his rival was already there.  
  
" Oh don't worry! Yuki just came in time!" Tohru said smiling at Yuki who had rescued her earlier.  
  
" Yeah..and I did, too..." Kyo muttered to himself.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
" Shigure, are you going to sleep early today?" Tohru asked as she unsets the table.  
  
" Hai, Tohru!" Shigure replied.  
  
" Where are you going now you old man?" Kyo asked. Shigure blinked, once then twice.  
  
" Oh Kyo! I never knew that you cared sooooooo much for meee!" Shigure said hanging onto Kyo.  
  
" Get off! GET OFF, DAMNIT!" Kyo shouted punching and kicking Shigure off. " I only asked so when I want to murder you, I know the place to find you!" Shigure cowered in the corner.  
  
" Don't be so mean Kyo! After all, I did give you some ver helpful advice about--"  
  
" One more word, and I promise you, all those things I said about murdering you will happen at the very spot you're in." Kyo said flexing his fist in and out.  
  
" Gotcha! I'm shutting up!" Shigure said in defeat."  
  
" Shigure where are you going?" Yuki asked exasperatingly.  
  
" Back to the main house." He replied.  
  
"..."  
  
"...Um Shigure..why would you want to go there?" Tohru asked.  
  
Shigure suddenly became serious, " I have..business to atttend to.." And with that he realized he was making the three teenagers curious.  
  
" A-ah! I got to talk to Ha'ri!...Physicals...scary!" He said faking a shudder.  
  
" You deserve it." Kyo said and with that the atmosphere lightened up.  
  
' I just hope it's nothing that would change anything here.' Shigure thought.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How was it? Please review! Oh and I forgot...ever since I've been getting reviews about which pairings to choose...I've been wondering if I should change the original pairing which I chose from a jar...so uh you get to decide! *yehay celebrate woohoo* Okay just review which pairing you'd like Yukiru or Kyoru..and why you think it should be that. So just review or email me at: Yoshi31390@aol.com  
  
Byez!  
  
~ Lys 


	13. Akito's Intentions

~*~*Author's note will be in the end! Bet your happy??*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: No own.  
  
WARNING!  
  
Hmm...umm..Akito will be appearing on this chapter!..Is that a warning..Uh..lemme see *flips through pages* Yup yup it is!   
  
Kyo: Just get on with it!  
  
L: Are you calling me slow?! (This is me! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)  
  
Tohru: Um..K-Kyo maybe you shouldn't. I mean she is the author she can--  
  
Yuki: Sssh! Let's see what'll happen!  
  
Kyo: Maybe I am!  
  
L: OH! I see...hehehe..  
  
Kyo: ....What the hell? Are you crazy?  
  
L: HEHEHEHEH!! I know! If you keep on doing that I'll...whisper whisper...  
  
Tohru: Huh?  
  
Yuki: ...  
  
Kyo: Okay okay!! Fine..but it's not your decision, it's the reader's decision!  
  
L: ...Oh..yeah..your right..ANYWAY---  
  
Yuki/ Tohru: Back to the fanfic--  
  
L: HEY! That's my line!  
  
Yuki: I noticed we didn't have to many.  
  
L: ...Okay whatever..As I was saying---  
  
Tohru: ONWARDS!  
  
(Line stealers! All of you!)  
  
-::-::-::-::-  
  
Chapter 13: Akito's intentions  
  
When Kyo came in to the kitchen he heard Tohru hum a song. Not that it was horrible for her to sing! She had a great voice, just the way it should fit her. Tohru was to self-absorbed that she didn't hear Kyo come in, so she started to sing,  
  
" Kimi o kimi o aishiteru,  
  
Kokoro de mitsumete iru,  
  
Kimi o kimi o shinjiteru,  
  
Samaui yoru mo.." (A/N: This is a song from which one was it..ah! Escaflowne, but I forgot the title...)  
  
' A love song?' Kyo thought, ' Well it's the type of song she'd sing anyway..Unlike that stupid annoying song Momiji sang in the hot springs!!'   
  
"Ah!! Kyo!!" Tohru yelled out, she was blushing like mad. But, for Kyo she looked...cute(A/N: Kyo say cute...hmm...is that OOC?) he didn't deny it..not anymore.  
  
" I-I didn't see you so I was just kind of.."  
  
" You've got nothing to be embarassed about...anyway you sound great." He said and threw her a his rare smile, making Tohru blush even deeper.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Yuki was by the door, ' What was *he* doing with Tohru? Why is she blushing like that?' he thought. He walked into the kitchen, purposely (A/N: Ish my spelling right?? I'm kind of slow today..or stupid..) interrupting.  
  
" Good morning, Honda-san," He said.  
  
" Eh? G-good morning Yuki!" She said with a smile.   
  
Yuki glared at Kyo, " I hope I wasn't disturbing."  
  
" Iie, I was just preparing breakfast...now I'll just go umm get ready for school." With that Tohru walked out. ' Did I just feel the tension there?! That was really awkward..somehow..I mean ever since yesterday me and Yuki are getting along like we always do now! And that makes me so happy!' She thought forgetting all about the tension in the kitchen.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
The two boys went about their business in the kitchen, Kyo drinking milk, and Yuki looking for food then suddenly realizing that the food was prepared on the table already. Yuki was about to leave when Kyo said,  
  
" You did that intentionally."  
  
He stopped and tilted his head a bit, " So what if I did?" he retorted.  
  
" It just proves that you're jealous."  
  
" Jealous? Me? Of you?" Yuki said, sounding sarcastic..but he was jealous of Kyo. Not just because he can get along with others pretty easily, he was also jealous because he aslo gets along well with Tohru.  
  
" Yeah, because of Tohru..she'll never like you. I mean you're so cold--you've never really shown her who you are. You've never really let go of that exterior of yours." Kyo said gulping down the milk.  
  
' Sometimes he has a point...for a moron.' Yuki thought. He smirked, " So have you. You've never really shown yourself to her either. All that rough and rude remarks--is that your way of getting close someone? Saying piss off? Yeah what a great way to get to know someone."  
  
Kyo only looked at him, " Then that makes the two of us. But I'm not letting her near you--you and your stupid secrets are only gonna hurt her." He then walked out, living a half empty carton of milk.  
  
--*--  
  
' I don't understand..why did she even forgive that bastard? I mean that damn Yuki practically ignored her for a month until yesterday! He was going to do something--sneaky bastard!' Kyo thought walking with Tohru...and Yuki. ' Damnit! Why does he gotta be here?!'  
  
Tohru smiled, " Nice weather right?"   
  
" Yeah." Kyo replied.  
  
' Baka-neko. So what if he noticed? But how would he? Not unless he..well he was defensive..so Kyo also loves her. Nothing new, I somehow knew. I could always see it--he always act differently around her. Specially yesterday..stupid cat! I was so close on telling her how I felt!' Yuki thought, 'Damn, why does he always have to be around?'  
  
" Oh were here." Tohru said.  
  
" So we are." Yuki said smiling at Tohru which, he was glad, she returned with a smile, too.  
  
' For now..all I can do is win her over him.' Both boys thought.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
(Inside the main house)  
  
" So tell me Shigure..How are Yuki and Kyo?" Akito asked. A trick question. If he(A/N: This is Shigure!) answers that they're recovering from their mental and emotional abuses--Akito would make sure that they would never recover. But...Shigure thought that Akito..would've understood atleast..leave them alone..after they had seen him with Tohru. It looked like he was touched by what Tohru said.  
  
" Fine." Shigure replied.  
  
" ...What about Tohru Honda? Is she well?" He asked.   
  
  
  
' What do you want know Akito?' Shigure thought. " She's doing fine, too."  
  
"..Tell me it's about time that those two would be realizing that they are in love.." Akito said, " Oh please Shigure! Don't look suprised. Haven't you seen it? You who lives with them? *chuckle chuckle* I mean no harm...for the time being..But if Honda-san chooses...don't you think it would hurt her and whom ever she didn't choose? Or maybe both..if she can't bare to hurt her precious friends. This time it wouldn't be my doing..but hers. I warned you all."  
  
Shigure sighed, " Yes it may seem at that."   
  
Silence.  
  
' That stupid girl. She came in here...I expected her to come to tell me she wanted to live with Shigure and the others. But what I didn't expect is that she would cry for me. She pitied me. Telling me that she wanted to know how I felt, the heartless Akito Sohma. No one asked me for this...and I only do what I do for those pathetic animals. I just sit here watch my life pass by me everyday...But she reminded me that I'm still alive. I'm still breathing. And this is the least I could do..I will allow her to love my cousins..not just Yuki and Kyo..but all of them. I admit I felt sorry for her..her mother died, her only family..but she manages to be genki all the time...this I can do.' Akito thought.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
" I...I love you.  
  
I'm gazing at you with my heart.  
  
I...I believe in you,  
  
Even in the coldest night."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed told me who they wanted Tohru to end up with, and I think I've got it! So thanks to those who reviewed! I was a bit..okay that's an understatement..I was really hyper in the begining of the chapter. But in the end I kinda got tiredly serious. Well Thank you for those who read and reviewed! Oh and I think I'll try to work harder..stupid school is about to start again!! Grr!! So if I don't update alot sorry!  
  
Now review so I can update again! Haha!!   
  
Ja,  
  
|_y§ 


	14. One simple lazy day

A/N: It will take some time to update now. Well anyway enjoy this! Thanks to those who review in every chapter! You really are the ones who keeps me updating--so here.  
  
Disclaimer: No mine.  
  
WARNINGS:  
  
Nothing much that I know...this is kinda from my head since I lost chapters 14-20 (or maybe more)...so It'll be a bit later than usual.  
  
Chapter 14: One simple lazy day  
  
'It's another lazy Saturday in Shigure's house. Yup another lazy day.' Tohru thought.   
  
" Honda-san?" Yuki asked as he passed by Tohru who was smiling as she washed the dishes.  
  
" Eh? Hai, Yuki?" She said.  
  
Yuki smiled, happy that he has her attention tuned only to him. " Honda-san, would you like to go to the secret base after wards?" He asked.  
  
" Off course! I'm already done anyway!" Tohru said, wiping her hands on a towel. " Should we go now?"  
  
Yuki blinked, ' That was a fast chore for her...maybe she's getting used to it.' He thought and replied, " Alright then, let's go."  
  
--*--  
  
They had finished tending the secret base, and it was doing very well. " The strawberries are about ripen, ne Yuki?" Tohru asked. Yuki laughed to the point because it seemed like she was obssesed with strawberries, ' ...that's very kawaii..It's just like her..its as if she can get high on this fruit..why did I just think of that?'  
  
" What's so funny?" She asked with her innocent eyes.  
  
He smiled, " Oh I just had a funny passing thought...yes the strawberries will ripen soon...say about a week."   
  
" Great I can't wait!" She exclaimed excitedly as they walked on the path leading back to the house. Something caught Yuki's eyes. He stopped and walked over to the corner.  
  
" Eh? Yuki? Is there something wrong?" Tohru asked coming over where Yuki had walked to.  
  
Yuki looked at it, it was very appropriate for her. He picked it up. It was a wild flower. It was in full bloom, the petals has a color of purple and on the edge of each petals was the color of soft pink. ' Even though that sick minded dog keeps saying she's a flower I can kind of relate her to a flower, too. Although I am definitely not like that stupid dog. A single flower blooming for the world even when the world is against it--it still blooms for everyone to see that such a delicate thing can withstand what ever nature gives it. And it blooms for people to see it's untamed beauty, asking nothing in return but time to look at the world, that not everything is bad or horrible. That there are things you can do, like live your hopes and dreams. This flower...it blooms just for the sake of others----'  
  
" Honda-san.."  
  
" Yes, Yuki?"  
  
He turned around with the flower in his hand. He smiled, " I couldn't help it. It caught my eye, it was the only thing alive on this desolated path. And..here.." He handed over the flower. Tohru took it from his hands, " Arigato..Yuki..it's very beautiful.." She said fingering the silky petals of the flower. She smiled, ' Yuki..Yuki is like a prince..it's no wonder I've fallen for him--AH!?!? What did I just say to myself?!! B-but..I thought I..Kyo..' She blushed a bit.  
  
" Honda-san shall we go? I think they're waiting for you to cook dinner..like I am." Yuki said slightly embarassed. Tohru laughed softly, " Alright." As if her hands acted on her own, she clasped her hands with his.  
  
' You fell for Yuki first..Kyo was just there when you were hurting..'  
  
" AH?!?! What?! N-no..ah..I'm so confused.' Tohru thought talking to herself.  
  
' Off course you are!' Her inner voice snapped, ' So..what are you going to do now?'  
  
' Me? Why me?'  
  
' Well duh..'  
  
'...*sigh* This really bites..umm..Kyo really is a nice person..but I think Yuki..Was that why it hurted so much when he ignored me? I didn't do anything..well I kind of think he avoided me because of that very awkward moment--which I wished happened--' Tohru slapped her mouth.  
  
" Honda-san?" Yuki asked concerned, ' Why was she hitting herself?'  
  
" A-ah..u-um..I forgot something I had to do..eheh, gomen." She said weirdly--Yuki took a note on that one.  
  
' Ah..you wished, huh? I knew it--off course I do, I'm you! So now what?' Tohru's inner voice asked.  
  
' Nothing...because I'm living with them already--that's enough and I don't want to ask for more than Yuki can give. Besides..him just walking and acknowledging me is enough..being friends is enough.' She said to her inner voice, and it shutted up. But, having this conversation with herself made her feel down.  
  
--*--  
  
" My flower is again you have out done yourself!" Shigure exclaimed.   
  
No answer.  
  
" Tohru?" he asked again. Tohru shook her head and her eyes focused again, " Gomenasai..what?" She said. ' Teenagers these days..all they think is their love life.' Shigure thought.  
  
" Ah..I see." He simply replied.  
  
Kyo raised an eyebrow, ' Ever since they came back, Tohru seems to always wander into space. It must be that damn rat!'   
  
" Honda-san, this is very delicious. I don't know how you do it." Yuki complimented.  
  
Her eyes suddenly lighted up, " O-oh..I don't know, but thank you."   
  
Kyo almost choked on his food, ' She didn't bother whatever the hell Shigure was saying but when that damn Yuki said something..' He looked at Tohru to find her smiling at Yuki who was trying to hide his blush and was suddenly interested at his food. Kyo's eyes went wide open..  
  
'..wh-what is this..?' He thought, it was in the center of his heart, hurting like hell. Worse than any physical attacks given to him by Yuki..it was caused by her..Tohru.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yup, here's 14! I really like this one. Please review, since I lost the next chapters..it'll take some time..so review to keep me going! Thankerz to those who reviewed!! 


	15. If it makes you smile like that

A/N: I suddenly feel like making another chapter! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: Ehehe not mine  
  
WARNINGS:  
  
Kyo's thoughts..very sad.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Kyo put down his food, " I think I just lost my appetite." He said and excused himself getting the last glimpse of a very worried Tohru. As he entered his room, his trail of thoughts were escaping..sliding away from his lips, " Damnit..am I not goode enough?!"   
  
' It's always him..him him him! Always winning..always the luck ass bastard, getting whatever and whenever he wants. I thought at least with Tohru..maybe she'd give me a chance..at least that was what it felt like. I feel such an idiot after saying those things to Yuki. Sayig I'll protect her heart from him, when I can't even get near her heart.' He went outside and climbed up on the roof. His only place where he can think...  
  
Think what the hell was wrong with him, ' This thing hurts like hell...it hurts more than any attacks that Yuki gave me whenever we fight. A thousand times worse. A thousand times, it hurts..and I found out it was because of her..' He closed his eyes..the only person who he thought wouldn't hurt him..had.   
  
--*--  
  
" Kyo?" She said. ' Did I hurt him?' Tohru was standing infront of his room, when a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
" Tohru can I talk to you?"   
  
She turned around, it was Shigure. " Off course." But before she turned to leave, her eyes wandered back to the locked door where her friend was hurting because of her and she knew it.  
  
--*--  
  
' Why was I so stupid?! No one can stand me..not one..not even her..even though she did come to me that night when I was in my true form..that disgusting form. Tohru came..she held onto me..begging me to come back with them, to live together..to share every day and night with her--and I agreed. I agreed..because she was the only one who knew me..who was a real friend..and for that I couldn't help but let this feeling of love grow...But I'm not sure anymore..I saw..there was light in her eyes when she spoke to Yuki..there was something more behind that smile..saved for him.' Kyo turned to his right. He opened his eyes then turned back to his position that was facing the sky.  
  
--*--  
  
" I know Tohru...are you perhaps in some trouble?" Shigure asked the girl infront of him in his office. the girl looked straight at him her eyes looked empty as if she taveled somewhere deep in here where no one ca reach for her. Then her eyes focused,  
  
" Yes..I..I don't think I can do this..I can't hurt them--him."   
  
" Would you give up your happiness for this?"  
  
" ..I--yes."  
  
" Tohru...if you don't say anything..it would hurt more people--other than him. You would get hurt, and--"  
  
" And who?"  
  
" No one..how did you know..?"  
  
" I knew it was me who caused it..he looked at me and he looked so hurt..And it made me feel so bad--like I've betrayed him. And I think I have."  
  
" You haven't..Kyo's changed..he has matured over time, thanks to you. He can handle it."  
  
" But--!!''  
  
" He'll come to you when he needs to talk..and believe me he will."  
  
--*--  
  
He looked at the sky filled stars.   
  
~"Foward punch!"~  
  
He blinked. ' If...it made her happy..just to see him there..if..he got up.  
  
--*--  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Tohru was hanging up the laudry to dry, " Tohru?" She turned around only to her suprise found Kyo.  
  
" Kyo!" She said happily and smiled..but in return saw Kyo's eyes sadden and his lips turned to a sad smile, " What's wrong..?" She asked her smile fading.  
  
' If...it makes her happy.' he thought. He reached for her hair that came out of place. " If it makes you smile like that...maybe it can make the pain almost feel worth while. Almost, right?"  
  
" W-what?" She whispered, ' What are you saying?'  
  
" I'm saying, that...Okay I admit that I had feelings for you! There I said it! But.." He said his fierce tone softening, " But I don't own your heart do I? He does..and seeing you happy is much better than you not smiling--I mean..letting go whatever I felt..its for the better. You'll be happier..and what was that they say?" He racked his brains.  
  
" That if you truly loved someone, you'd be happy to see them happy with another." She answered, reaching his hands which was holding a lock of her hair. He looked at her, " Yeah..where'd you hear that?"  
  
"...From Kagura...she--remember when they cam here? She told me to take care of you and I promised--but..seems like I broke it. I'm sorry..I really am..But she said the weirdest thing, ' If you choose another..I'll be here for him.' I think it was like that..."  
  
Kyo looked down at his hands twined with Tohru's, then looked up seeing Kagura smile at him, " Kagura..."  
  
~*~*  
  
A/N: Is it understandable that Kyo finally accepted Kagura? I hope so that's what I meant to say up there. Well please review!! So I can work faster..school's about to start I want to finish this as soon as possible...your reviews push me to update.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Lys 


	16. Kyo's ! and Shigure's ! plan

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAH! Don't kill me Kyoru fans!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gets hit by a rotten tomato* OUCH! Okay hear me out first!! The Fanfic is about to end. Yeah about to! The original pairing in the begining was Yuki/Tohru then after watching the the last episode I changed it to Kyo/Tohru. In my other version--paper version--it's a Kyoru. But, then I got more request of a Yukiru fic...and the fans really have good reasons. And they do seem to belong...sorry! Well more on the fanfic! Yup it's about to end! 4 more chapters(or more)!! Well thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim claiming anything!!  
  
WARNINGS:  
  
Hmmm...iono...but if you want get a barf bag.  
  
Chapter 16: Kyo's (and Shigure's) plan  
  
" Here Kyo! Have some more!" Tohru urged, giving Kyo a plate of rice balls she just made.   
  
"Thanks.." He said.   
  
Tohru smiled, ' It feels like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders Mom!' She thought. It's been a month when Kyo told her what was bothering him. And earlier today Kagura came to visit...  
  
~   
  
" I'm here!!!!!" Kagura screamed. Tohru came and greeted the older girl.   
  
" Kyo wants to talk to you..he's up on the roof." Tohru said.  
  
"...wh-what? huh?" Kagura asked, but was left by Tohru.  
  
--*--  
  
" K-Kyo-kun..?"  
  
He jerked his head up, " Oh..I heard from Tohru what you said...it's been a while huh? Why didn't you come visit?" He asked...and in his voice was a hint of embarassment. Kagura's mouth was--wouldn't spit out words, she smacked her head lightly.  
  
" Wh-what happened?" She asked, " Why are you acting like this...?" He turned to where Kagura sat and sighed.  
  
" I- I must've hurt you or something...I think you knew that I loved her...and it must've hurt like I did." He said, " I told her that if it makes her happy...then I wouldn't be on the way---"  
  
Kagura hugged Kyo. '...I know that must've hurted him...but I can't help but cry tears of joy!' She thought crying on his shirt. " Eh? What the HELL?!?! You're ruining my shirt woman!! Get off!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo said pushing her away.  
  
Kagura smiled as tears slowly stopped, " Kyo-kun...that's really great of you..I know I can't fill every part of your heart..she'll always occupy some tiny space in there..but that's brave of you.."  
  
" Like what you did?"  
  
" I guess..."  
  
"...Kagura?"  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Thank you..." ~  
  
--*--  
  
' Whatever the incident was after that, all the attempts Kagura tried to get near Kyo...he didn't seem to protest. I know I've probably hurted him in the worst way possible...but he would only throw me his lopsided grin when I bring up the subject saying,  
  
" It's okay..really! I mean c'mon, baka! This is the least I could do!! Now let me get on with my damn life like you should!!"   
  
That's really weird...I know he hasn't accepted the fact I chose Yuki over him...not entirely..but I think he's slowly coming to understand why..and I have to thank Kagura for that.' Tohru thought smiling at Kyo.  
  
" Onigiri?"  
  
She turned around to find Yuki looking at her and Kyo, " Yup, you want some?"  
  
" Sure.." He replied.  
  
Kyo munched on his, ' UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If that k'so nezumi doesn't say he has a thing for her I would've never said I've given up and let go---but actually I would've regretted that, too..' Another image of Kagura came to his head, ' AAAH! Why am I thinking of her?!?!? Whatever...I'll just have to do something with this people here...they're practically hopeless!!'  
  
--*--  
  
Kyo walked over to Shigure, " Oi! Hentai!" He called out, making Shigure jerk his head up from the newspaper he was reading.  
  
" What is it now Kyo?" Shigure asked. Kyo sat down across from him, looked around to make sure Tohru or Yuki aren't around. Shigure looked at him weirdly, then looked around expecting something or someone that Kyo was looking around for.  
  
" Alright, I have a plan, you dumb dog..." Kyo started.  
  
" A plan?" Shigure questioned.  
  
" Yeah, yeah..listen will ya?!? Okay you know about Tohru and Yuki--"  
  
" Eh? What? You? Huh?"  
  
" Well..let's just say that I told her it's okay---"  
  
" Ah...that's nice of you...I think.."  
  
" WHADDYA MEAN 'I THINK'?!?!? AAGH! Anyway...I want Tohru to be happy and the damn rat is a freakin' coward to admit he has feelings for her."  
  
" And it will hurt Tohru, right?"  
  
" Yeah..you get the point right?"  
  
" Off course I do!! Okay..let's see.." Shigure said pondering, and pondering. Kyo's eyes twitched, ' Why did I ask him?! Now he'll come up with something perverted--and no way am I gonna let him do that to Tohru!!! Arggh that's it--'  
  
" I got it! Okay let's say a trip to the beach?"  
  
" YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING OF ANYTHING DIRTY OR NASTY IN THAT LITTLE PERVERTED MIND OF YOURS!!" Kyo screamed, advancing on Shigure.  
  
" I'm not! I'm not!! We'll take some people with us!! They'll also play a part on this!!" Shigure smiled mischieviously. Kyo blinked, ' This better be a good plan..' He thought, he shuddered picturing Tohru and Yuki trying hard to tell each other what they feel, '..Geez..I might as well get a damn barf bag along with me.' He thought. All that lovey dovey crap..  
  
--*--  
  
Tohru looked at Shigure...' He's been calling everyone...what has he got planned?' She thought. She looked at Yuki but he too has no clue what Shigure is doing. Only Kyo didn't pay attention or didn't bother at all until...  
  
" Ha'ri!! Yes!! Can you all come over tomorrow!! Yes..pack alot..it was Kyo's idea" He whispered the last part, "...Yes...well it looks like he's got enough of all those shy awkward moments those two shared...well me, too..so you'll help? AAAAAAAH! Great!! Let's see bring...Haru, Momiji, Ayame---" He pouted, " What? Why not--Okay..yehay!! Alright, alright...what about Ritsu?...Oh..alright..well ah I forgot Kagura!"  
  
Kyo froze. He's been thinking of the girl for the past few days like crazy after she visited. ' What the hell is wrong with me??' He asked himself. " See you tomorrow!!' Shigure said then put down the phone.  
  
Shigure walked towards where the three teenagers sat, " Alright!! We're going to the beach tomorrow!!" He exclaimed.   
  
Tohru blinked.  
  
Yuki looked at Shigure then at the cat, '...There's something going on here..'  
  
" Wow..okay then!! I can't wait everyone will come!!" Tohru said excitedly.  
  
" Not really..Ritsu is working with his mother in the springs..but Aya will come!!" Shigure said.  
  
Yuki got up--but before he could threat Shigure, Kyo had gotten up and gathered Shigure on his collar. " WHAT THE HELL?? I didn't say---" He stopped and looked behind him, he coughed and sat back down.  
  
" Eh?" Tohru said.  
  
' Strange..' Yuki thought.   
  
" Ne, ne, ne! Invite you're friends, too Tohru!!" Shigure exclaimed.  
  
" Umm..Alright!" Tohru said happily.  
  
' Maybe the denpa and the yankee can help..they knew, too..' Kyo thought recalling the time they visited Hana's house.  
  
" This will be a trip to remember..I promise..hehehe." Shigure said.  
  
~::~::  
  
A/N: So many reviews!!! Literally!! Thank you!! thank you!! I'm really sorry Kyoru fans..but thank you if you're going to keep reviewing, I appreciate that alot!! Yeah..I guess this is cheery cheery, heheh!! I don't think I have alot of important things in this chapter..but please keep on R&R-ing is that a word?? O well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Only friends

A/N: The other chapter...I think it kinda sucked...well I promise this one will be a better one!! Yup! So enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: No own  
  
WARNINGS:  
  
..sappy..very..sappy..kinda?  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
  
  
' It was a hectic morning today, the day we leave to go to the beach..I was completely surprised! Shigure said we'd be there for a week since..well it was Golden Week anyway..and I invited Hana and Uo, too! Although after Kyo and Shigure talked to them...Uo always had this smile...or grin whenever she looks at me, and Hana she would just stare at me..well right now we're on a van..off course it's a van! There's alot of us! And we're aren't stuffed or anything..Hatori's doing the driving with a ear plug on his right ear from both Shigure and Ayame..which I think is very dangerous somehow..I can't help but think there's something behind this trip to the beach. ' Tohru thought.   
  
She was sitting beside Momiji and..and..Yuki. ' At least Momiji keeps me from spacing out..' She thought and smiled at the boy.  
  
" Ne, ne, ne, Tohru!!" Momiji said, " Do you think it'll be a good weather when we get to the beach?"  
  
" Uh-huh! I think so." Tohru assured the boy. Shigure couldn't help but over hear and decided to butt in, ' They need to know any way..'  
  
" Oh! That reminds me.." He started getting the attention of everyone except Hatori..well maybe half of his attention.." Anyway the beach will be a day's trip--"  
  
" NANI?!" Kyo screamed. He tried to get away from Kagura sitting beside him--but he only ended up having to sit with her and Haru. Tohru looked at him, " Is there something wrong?" She asked.   
  
Kyo calmed, ' I'd blow the whole cover if I keep on exploding like this!!' He thought and mumbled something about being fine.   
  
" Hey, Kyo, if you keep on doing that they'll probably suspect something. I mean Yuki isn't that slow you know." Haru whispered with a void look on his face. Kyo ignored his cousin, he still couldn't believe that he came with no hesitation about this plan to make Tohru and Yuki tell each other how they feel. Everyone must've been sick of the way they acted with each other, trying to burst out the right words to tell each other how they felt. No wonder everyone decided to come--he just came because it was his idea, and plus Tohru being not happy...it just makes him feel guilty that he wasn't there to protect her from the hurt.  
  
" Kyo-kun?"   
  
He shook his head, " What?"   
  
" This a great idea..it's about time don't you think?" Kagura asked. He didn't answer. ' He's doing this to make her happy...He keeps on saying, 'I'm fine just leave me alone' but..he isn't..not yet..' She thought and sighed and looked out the window.  
  
" I have a question.." Yuki stated.  
  
" Go on little brother! There is now question your older brother can't answer! HAHAHAH!" Ayame said loudly. ' Why did we have to be cramped in a van with him...I think I need an aspirin or something..my head is throbbing like crazy!' Yuki thought.  
  
" When will you go away and shut up?!" He yelled.  
  
Ayame blinked, " I guess that question is left unanswered.."   
  
Yuki sighed, " Anyway if this trip is to take a day, where will we sleep?" He asked. Hatori caught the question..where will they sleep anyway?  
  
" Well...we have to keep driving if we are to reach the beach..this better be worth the time we're wasting Shigure." Hatori said to Shigure who was fanning himself.  
  
" Off course it isn't a waste of time! And we'll be sleeping here as Ha'ri drives.."  
  
" I'm not your driver..remember that." Hatori said.  
  
" ..ehehe..I do remember..don't be silly Ha-san!" Shigure said..although he did forget.  
  
Momiji jumped, " Too bad Kisa and Hiro couldn't be here!"  
  
" Why couldn't they come?" Tohru asked, it would be waste for them not to come..' I wonder what came up..' She thought.  
  
" Well..let's just say their school will be having their testing as soon as Golden Week is over..so they're both studying like crazy." Momiji said.  
  
" Oh..I see.." Tohru simply said. She turned around from her seat and took a look at Uo and Hana who were talking to each other quietly.  
  
" Hana? Uo? What's wrong?" She asked. Hana looked up and indicated Uo to look up.  
  
" Oh Tohru..umm..nothing just thinking of a way to get you and--ow!" Arisa said as Hana jabbed her side.  
  
" She meant we were thinking of a way we'd spend in the beach.." Hana said emptily.  
  
" Oh! Well I know it'll be fun and once we get there we'll know what to do."  
  
Under their breaths, except for Yuki and Tohru that is, they all whispered to themselves, " I sure hope so."  
  
--*--  
  
They've been driving on and on for what seemed like a century, and there was something nagging Yuki. ' Ever since yesterday..it seems like we're being carried off by a tide..at least things quieted down a bit.' He looked around him. Everyone was asleep except for Hatori. It was nearing 2 in the morning. ' Hatori must really be tired..' He thought and looked down sleepily at Tohru who was asleep with Momiji on her right shoulder.   
  
' I wonder..I wonder what she's dreaming of..she has a smile on her lips..' He thought and as Hatori turned right her head slowly plopped down on his shoulder.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He felt suddenly sleepy, ' If I wake tomorrow like this...then I know it isn't a dream..' He thought as he dozed off his head on Tohru's.  
  
--*--  
  
She blinked.  
  
Blinked again.  
  
' Ano..what time is it?' Tohru thought. She looked at where the watch was, it said 6:30 am glowing a bit of green. She looked at Hatori who was still driving, what seemed to be endlessly. ' Poor Hatori..When we get there I promise I'll say thank you.' She then looked outside the window, there were hints of gray in the sky that we're meeting the orange color of the new sun. Even thought this wasn't the beach, it was still breath taking.   
  
Tohru looked beside her right shoulder, only to find Momiji fast asleep and dreaming. She then noticed there was someone else beside her. She almost forgot. Almost. That Yuki was beside her asleep. She looked at him.  
  
His head was now on the window lolling once in a while because of the van's movements. ' He looks even more handsome when he's asleep..AAAAAAH! I'm blushing?! I am blushing!' She inwardly screamed to herself. ' Why oh why did he have to sit by me..not that I mind--Ah! I said it again!' She looked at Yuki. ' It's impossible not to fall for him..no matter what..try as I might to stop thinking about him, trying to forget him..I can't. I keep telling myself..being friends is more than enough. I can live with that..I think..because I know he only looks at me as friend--there is no possibility that he would..he would love me like I love him...I can't ask for more or else it would be wrong.' She thought sadly, every time she thought of that...she can't help but almost break into tears. ' Stay as friends.' She thought, ' Something I should be happy with..but I can't help but feel so sadden by the thought that it can't be more than that.'   
  
Tohru recalled the past,  
  
~"I want nothing to change. I want us to be friends."~  
  
She had said those words. The very opposite of what she wanted. ' But..but I do want something to change! I don't want us to be just friends..but what can I do when I've said that already? There is no hope...so I'll stay by you as friends.' She thought.  
  
"..Only as friends.." She whispered to herself and closed her eyes to be swept by her regretted words.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How was it? Not to bad is it? I really want to finish this so bad so I can begin another one!! _ Please review! Oh and thanks to those who did review!! I'm so tired of typing my fingers hurt...-_-  
  
Lys 


	18. Just a quick note! From: Lys

A/N: ...OKay okay okay! This is for anonymous..whom ever you are..  
  
AHEM! I'm sorry that it wasn't a Kyoru. And it's just your opinion that Kagura is stupid and annoying--well isn't that too bad? Because I have a different opinion like any other people who reads this fanfic. It's really too bad it didn't suit your liking. But, who knows? Maybe in the future I will wirte a Kyo/ Tohru. Thanks for giving me such a crappy review--it makes me think I should try a new pairing..in the future anyways. And again maybe once I will, I'll let you know..who ever you are--it would be nice if you would at least make yourself known, you know?  
  
~*~* To the other people who red and reviewed:  
  
I don't know what came over me..I just suddenly felt like writing and writing--well I guess that phase is over! I have a writer's block *AAAAAH THE HORROR!!* It will take me at least 2 days to think of something. I don't want to force myself or else it would sound real stupid, and wouldn't really make sense! Originally the chapter would've ended at 20, but since I re-wrote it, I think this will be more than 20 less than 25...okay..whatever. Umm..so..It won't take long, but maybe it will since I need to go get my uniform...I mean it's a bit snobbish..no wonder other schools look at us as if were mean! Oh well! Well I have to go get some ideas or if you want you can email me and tell me what you think is going to happen! Cause I really need ideas here..I have a few..but it will take some time to update..Oh and sorry if you thought this was a chapter!   
  
Lys 


	19. Getting the wrong idea

A/N: AHAHAH! No more writer's block!!!!!!!!! Let's go on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: No mine  
  
WARNING:  
  
Not sure...this one just came mind! Get some plastic bags if needed or a nearby trash can.  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
They've arrived for some time now at the beach. The group had stayed at the vacation house the Sohmas owned. It was big enough for all of them to fit in and had one heck of a view of the beach itself. Yuki stared outside the balcony of his room. ' Good thing this place has enough rooms for all of us.' He thought. He breathed in the salty breeze, and slowly exhaled. Momiji, Kagura, Kyo, and Tohru decided earlier to go to the beach. It only left Hatori who was sleeping, Shigure, Ayame, Haru and himself in the house. While Uoatani and Hanajima were some where in the house.  
  
Yuki didn't want to go. It seemed like he just wanted to spend the day lazily slumping on his bed with the balcony's doors wide open. Then, he heard laughter. One he was so familiar with, that he can put a face on it. He scanned the beach. There. Her hair was dancing with the wind, and her mere presence in the beach made the view even more magnificent than before.   
  
  
  
Tohru was laughing with Momiji. While Kagura and Kyo were talking quietly--' That's something new' He thought. Then, Kyo and Kagura came to where Tohru and Momiji was. Looking, Momiji showed Kyo his rabbit sculpture. Somehow Kyo suddenly got mad--and smashed the rabbit.  
  
"WAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA! Somebody Kyo ruined my bunny!!!!!!!!"   
  
It was heard all the way on his balcony. Kagura and Tohru laughed at the site. And, knowing Tohru apologized as he saw her mouth move. Kyo mumbled something and was blushing a bit, still Tohru laughed with Kagura.   
  
Something. Something triggered somewhere near his chest. ' What the--?'  
  
" She's enjoying herself. That's good. With all that chores she does at your house, it's good she came." Came a void voice.  
  
He turned around only to see Hanajima. Even in the beach she chose a long black skirt and a long black sleeved shirt. He admits it, he's sometimes scared of the denpa. You just don't know what she found out or what she was thinking!  
  
" H-hai.." He replied and looked back at the scene below. Tohru was laughing along with Kyo--again there's something. Something that just feels like it went through him. Like some icy spear.   
  
" Ah...jealous?" Hana asked sensing the change of the electric waves of Yuki. It had become higher.  
  
' What--how--? Duh Yuki! Remember her electric waves?!' He thought. He didn't reply but tried to calm himself. ' And maybe then Hanajima-san wouldn't know what--'  
  
" Underneath that plastered smile is something else unknown to you and the others. Only I know what she's going through. I hope you could at least let one word come out." She said.  
  
" What?" Yuki asked. This time facing Hana, she then turned to look at him, then turned her gaze back at Tohru and the others.  
  
" She has made so many sacrifices for others, never for herself. But," Hana paused and looked at Kyo and Kagura, " There are also others who made the same sacrifices for her to be happy--even if it means that they would hurt."  
  
Yuki looked at Tohru and Kyo. ' What is she saying? That Tohru sacrificed her happiness to be with..with him? Because of me?' He thought.   
  
--*--  
  
Yuki ate dinner as fast as he could and went to his room. The conversation with Hanajima was bothering him, too much. He sat on his bed, and put his head in between his hands.   
  
' What am I suppose to do? Give up? I can't do that! I..I've never been allowed to have this--but I was and now they're taking her away..She gave up her happiness with Kyo..She chose him..not me.' He sighed.  
  
' So what does it matter?! I don't care...not anymore I'll tell her tomorrow..tell her she could do whatever she wants..'   
  
' It does matter..doesn't it? That's why it hurts doesn't it? You do care..'  
  
' What the hell--?' He thought. Where in the world did that voice come from?  
  
' It doesn't matter..she gave up too much for me. This is what I can do for her. Just tell her to go..get on with it.'  
  
' You're right this is the only thing you can do. You can *tell* her to go. But will you let go? Will she go?'  
  
Yuki stared up. ' Will she? Will I?' He asked himself.  
  
No answer.  
  
" This is for the best.."  
  
--*--  
  
Tohru went to her bed. She was about to sleep when she remembered how Yuki acted during dinner. ' Is there something wrong? I wonder if I did something bad. He didn't even really talk to me.. But..I don't want to.. go closer.. He's my friend.. only my friend.. right?' She thought as tears slowly crept down her face. Why does she always have to cry when she thought of that?! Why can't she just be happy with being friends with him??   
  
" Because it's better to have something than nothing." She told herself, " But.. I want him to atleast know.." With that she decided, to tell Yuki how she feels. ' Even if it's going to hurt. I want him to be the first person to hurt my heart.. ' and slowly she closed her eyes, crying herself to sleep.  
  
--*--  
  
She woke up early. A bit too early. The sun hasn't even risen yet. She looked at her watch, " 2: 45 a.m." Tohru mumbled to herself. Tohru got up, she found out that when she tried to sleep she couldn't. Tohru made her way to go downstairs, she passed all the rooms hearing a soft nore here and there. Tomorrow they would leave, it wasn't exactly complete--but near complete. It's just that..  
  
Tohru found herself stopping in front of a certain room, " It's just not right. I promised I'd tell you.. this morning I have to. I don't think I can carry this around for too long."   
  
She walked nearer to the door, and found it open. She took a peak inside, she saw Yuki wide awake outside the balcony. He turned towards her, she must've made some noise with the door. " Yuki.."  
  
' Maybe I should tell him now.. when every one else sleeps in the world. Maybe if I say it quietly.. He wouldn't hear.. but at least I would say it out loud.. instead of saying, I love you, locked up in my head' Tohru thought.  
  
" Honda-san..?"   
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: No more writer's block!! yehay!! No more school stuff either!! I have 2 weeks or something to finish this before it starts so I better get typing, ne? BWAHAHA cliffy!! But doesn't it give that feeling of excitement?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Thank you for all waiting ever so patiently for this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of this one!! I was staring at nothing then I got like tons of ideas for future chapters!! This is going to be something!!!!!  
  
_ Lys  
  
**I don't like my new pen name! It has a 3!!** 


	20. Nature's Course

A/N: And here's chapter 19!! TADA!!   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
WARNING:  
  
...Get a barf bag if needed.. tissues if you want..but I don't htink it's toooo touching or mushy.  
  
-::-::-::-::-::-::-  
  
Chapter 19: Nature's Course  
  
" Honda-san...?"   
  
She walked inside, took a deep breath, ' Now or never..'  
  
" Yuki..you're not asleep?"  
  
' BAKA!' She called herself. Yuki looked at her, ' Maybe I should tell her now.. Maybe I should.' He thought.  
  
" Honda-san.. Umm.. I'm sorry." He said.   
  
' Eh? What's he apologizing for?' She thought. Tohru walked towards him and stopped by him on the balcony. The moon was still shining and there were still stars up in the dark sky. ' Perfect time to tell him that I--'  
  
" Honda-san.. I.. I want you to just move on. I mean don't concern yourself with me.. I'm not worth it. Go with that Baka-neko.. He is the one you want to be with." Yuki said. He didn't look at her. He dared not to, or else if he did.. he might snap and just scream, shout, and.. cry with anger and pain. This had to be the worst pain ever.. letting her go to be with his rival.   
  
' Wh-what?' Tohru thought. " Yuki? What are you--?"  
  
" Don't act like you don't know! Just go away!! Can't you get a clue?! I'm not worth it, for you to sacrifice your time to be with him! I don't need your pity!" Yuki bursted. Then, realized what he said, he took her hand.  
  
" I'm..I- I didn't mean to say--I--"  
  
She took her hands away from him. As if disgusted.   
  
' Pity? Is that..is that what he thought I gave him..?' She thought. She looked down, ' I won't show my face to him.. I'm afraid if I did.. I'd see myself in his eyes.. my face written with rejection all over it.' Tohru backed away from Yuki. ' Is this how it feels..?'  
  
" I didn't scarifice my happiness to be with Kyo.. It was him who sacrificed his happiness for me to be happy. I guess that just went down the drain.. " She tried to laugh--but found that she couldn't and instead made a choking sound.  
  
" Honda-san..I don't understand.." Yuki said, he tried to comfort Tohru and go near her.   
  
Tohru backed away quickly, " No.. I mean I'm sorry.."  
  
' I should be saying sorry not you..' Yuki thought, ' Does that mean she doesn't want to be with--'  
  
" You don't have to understand." With that she quickly went out of his room and into her's.  
  
--*--   
  
Tohru ran towards her room and locked the door. ' Mom.. Is this how it feels? I.. I thought I was prepared to endure this pain. But, I was wrong.. I never knew it could hurt so much. Too much.' Tohru thought and cried on her bed.   
  
" What did I do? What.. no.. why?" She asked to no one in particular.   
  
' He already gave did this to me.. one senseless stupid hurt before. For not talking to me.. it was like one quick stab. But this..? It can't compare to this. This will be like torture. Every time he's with me.. it would remind me of today.. the way he rejected me not even knowing how I feel. Maybe I was asking for it.. yes I was. I was asking for it-- I should've never tried. I knew what would happen..but I never tried to stop it.. Mom..help me.. help me help myself..'  
  
A creaking sound made her head jerk up,  
  
" Tohru?"  
  
It was Uo and Hana.  
  
--*--  
  
~"You don't have to understand."~   
  
' What did she mean? I thought she did that because she wanted to be with Kyo..'  
  
~" I didn't scarifice my happiness to be with Kyo.. It was him who sacrificed his happiness for me to be happy. I guess that just went down the drain.. "~  
  
Then, he realized, ' How could I be so stupid?!'   
  
" Damnit!" He slumped down by his bed and punched the floor. ' I can't believe this! Why didn't I think?! I can't believe I told her to go away! I can't believe I said that! It wasn't pity she was showing, she never showed pity because we--I was cursed. She showed acceptance. She accepted us. She accepted me...and I rejected her..' He thought  
  
"..I have no right to say that.. no right to reject her.." He said to himself.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
" Tohru?" Uo said and rushed to her side.   
  
" Uo.." Tohru said and hugged her friend. And slowly cried on her shoulders.  
  
Arisa got angry. ' This wasn't the plan! This wasn't suppose to happen! This wasn't what she agreed to do..' She thought. She looked up and saw Hana, she stared at her angrily. After a while, Tohru had cried herself to sleep, Arisa glared at Hana once again.  
  
" This wasn't suppose to happen, Hana!" She said to her friend.. so to be ex-friend.  
  
" I'm sorry." Saki said, " There was nothing I could do. You knew that--"  
  
" There was something! You could've stopped yourself from telling the prince that! You didn't have to mess with his head! You could've left it alone, and made nature take it's course!"  
  
" And if I let it, do you honestly think that they would say anything?! You think it wasn't suppose to be like this? Well it's suppose to be! Didn't you know? Didn't you know she was giving all hope? She was hurting that she couldn't have more than being friends with him! Did you know?" Hana asked.  
  
Arisa looked at her, Hana always knew what they were going through..specially Tohru. " No.. I didn't know..I'm sorry for blaming you.." Arisa apologized.  
  
" It's alright. Right now the only thing we can do is tell her there is hope. Tell her it was just a mistake."  
  
" That's for the prince."  
  
" He should know by now. We just need to push them.."  
  
" Last time you pushed, it seemed like you made them fall in a cliff." Arisa smirked.  
  
" Don't worry we won't push that hard. As you say, we'll let nature take it's course."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Is it short? Gomenasai!   
  
Please review if you like it or whatever just to make sure I'm not making it bad or whatever.   
  
Uh..when I finish this I'll probably will write a second fic or make an Inuyasha fic..hmmm which one?   
  
*OFF COURSE FRUITS BASKET!!* HAHAH!  
  
Review!!  
  
Lys 


	21. Help me help myself!

A/N: UPDATE LIKE CRAZY!!!!!!!!!! BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!!!!!!!!! Grr damn school!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Not mine  
  
Warnings:  
  
Not much  
  
-::-::-::-::-::-  
  
Chapter 20: Help me help myself!  
  
Tohru made herself ready, they were leaving the beach to go back home. ' Talk about vacation..' She thought remembering what happened earlier.   
  
~" Don't act like you don't know! Just go away!! Can't you get a clue?! I'm not worth it, for you to sacrifice your time to be with him! I don't need your pity!"~  
  
That stung. Stung bad. ' How could he think I'd pity him? Them?' Tohru thought. She got her bag and went downstairs and put on a smile, one that really didn't reach her eyes. As she went downstairs, the usual noise wasn't heard. Tohru looked at them, they were all sad looking, more like disappointed. Momiji looked at Tohru, then ran towards her and hugged her *POOF*.   
  
" Momiji?" She asked, " Is everything okay you guys?"   
  
Hana was there and Uo, too. They looked at her and went out. " I think we should be going, ne Hatori?" Shigure said.  
  
" Yes, it is time for us to leave." Hatori replied and walked out followed by Shigure.  
  
' Why are they acting so strange?' She thought, ' What's--'  
  
" I'm sorry! Did I wake up late..."  
  
Tohru turned around. Only to find the person she doesn't want to even look at. Tohru turned around once again, hugged the rabbit and caried it off wth her outside. ' I don't want to sit with him. I'll sit with Kagura, Uo, and Hana'  
  
--*--  
  
Yuki stared after her.   
  
' I didn't know! I have to tell her!'  
  
  
  
He was about to run after when an arm held him back from running after Tohru. He looked back and found that it belonged to his brother.  
  
" Let me go!" He screamed at him.  
  
" I'm sorry brother but that I cannot do."  
  
" What do you mean you can't do?! Just let me go!" He yelled, ' I don't have time for this! I have to apologize! I can't bare to see her hurt because of me..'  
  
" Give her some time to herself Yuki. Right now she doesn't want to see you." Haru said, and went out followed by Ayame.  
  
Kyo shrugged, " Hey, you damn rat, whatever she said was true." Then, walked out saying no more.  
  
' DAMNIT! I'm such an idiot!' Yuki thought.   
  
" Yun-chan..? Why don't you just tell her the truth? I know right now she's hurting.. but give it some time, ne?" Kagura said to her cousin. She was about ot leave when Yuki spoke up,  
  
" You really think so?" He asked.  
  
Kagura stopped, turned her head around and answered what everyone else would answer, " You know what I think? That you're both meant for each other."  
  
With that she left Yuki blushing, and soon he followed.  
  
--*--  
  
They arrived at Shigure's house the next day. The trip back was very quiet. The type of quiet that makes people feel uneasy. Vey uneasy. Because it seemed like every one knew what happened. Tohru headed for her room, and looked around. Her chest felt so heavy. " Why..? What did I do this time?" She asked her mom.  
  
--*--  
  
" Why..? What did I do this time?"  
  
Yuki was outside her door, ready to knock, but then stopped herself. He took a step back and walked towards his own room. He locked the door behind him, sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he got an idea.  
  
--*--  
  
It was about time to sleep, the day wasn't really progressing to a great one. Every one was quiet, speacially with Tohru and Yuki. She was already about to hop on her bed when a piece of paper slid through her door.  
  
" Eh?" She walked towards the paper, gasped, held the note and cried.  
  
--*--  
  
Kyo wasn't in a very good mood the next day, Kagura came to visit and was sitting beside him. " Tohru's friends..they said they'd take care of everything--"  
  
" Yeah and they screwed up big time!"  
  
Kagura smiled, " Yeah.. they used you to make Yun-chan jealous."  
  
" THEY USED ME! GEEZ! Like some trash bag or something.." Kyo said.  
  
" You think this will work?"  
  
" Off course."  
  
" I hope you're right.." Kagura said, and hesitantly took Kyo's hand and held onto it. And the weirdest thing was..  
  
' You don't pull away anymore..' Kagura thought.  
  
--*--  
  
Shigure was typing on and on. His new novel was coming up fast, there was so many ideas flowing through his mind! He knew that his editor would die to get her hands on this. And evil grin crept upon his lips. *KNOCK KNOCK* Interrupted his thoughts for a plan.  
  
" Eh? Come on in." He said and saw Tohru by the door who came in and sat down quickly.   
  
Before she could speak she was playing with some type of paper in her hands..  
  
" Shigure.. um.. it seems like everyone somehow knew about--"  
  
" Whatever happened between you and Yuki? Yes. Your friends told us."  
  
Tohru looked at him, " I thought so.." She paused for a while and continued, " What should I do Shigure?"  
  
Shigure only smiled, and replied, " The only person who can help you is yourself--"  
  
" Then help me help myself!" Tohru cried.  
  
--::--::--::--  
  
A/N: Ah.. wondering what's on the paper?   
  
You'll have to wait for the nxt chapter on.." Together, itsu mo" !  
  
LALALA! Okay please review! I did my best! Oh and oh! The fanfic is about to end!  
  
Then I can start with my new one!! WOOHOO!!  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed me for every chapter urging me to go on!   
  
You know who you are!! And when you review shout it out because you rule!!  
  
Here have some M-n-Ms!!  
  
*ish crazy!*  
  
Ja!  
  
Lys 


	22. Together, always

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket was never mine.  
  
Warnings!  
  
..not sure.. some spoilers..  
  
-::-::-::-::-  
  
Chapter 21: Together, always  
  
" Then help me help myself!"  
  
The sudden outburst caught Shigure by suprise. He looked at the desperate girl, and finally sighed and answered,  
  
" The only one who can help you, is yourself, Tohru."  
  
" Then...then at least give me some advice!"  
  
' Desperate times, call for desperate needs..' Shigure thought.  
  
" I'm sorry Tohru, I can't help you with this one." He simply replied.  
  
--*--  
  
She looked at the paper once again.  
  
' Shigure wasn't much of a help.' She thought disappointedly. She thought he would at least help her out. ' Hopeless.. that's what I am.' She thought. Tohru sighed once again. ' I've never felt so helpless..'   
  
She walked past Kyo who was drinking milk out of the carton, ' Huh? I knew this stupid plan wouldn't work! I should've never let Shigure mess with this!' He thought. Kyo looked at here as she prepared a snack to eat.  
  
" Hey. If there's something on your mind, you know you can talk to me." He said.  
  
  
  
Tohru looked up. " Oh..K-Kyo.."  
  
" It's not that hard to figure out, you know? It all started when we we're all going home right? And it's about that damn Yuki, too.."  
  
' Isn't it ironic? Almost everyone in the world knows..' Tohru thought, and simply nodded.  
  
" Why don't you just go and talk to him?" He asked.  
  
"..Because.. it hurts to look at him."  
  
Kyo put down the carton of milk and looked at Tohru, " Then how are you ever going to solve this? I mean you can't keep on running."  
  
~"Is that all we do? Is run away? Well I for one am tired of running..!"~  
  
The words Yuki spoke that day when Kyo changed rang in her head, ' I shouldn't run.. but it seems so much easier than to face him..'  
  
" You gotta face him some day, I mean running away and hiding, it gets you no where." Kyo said, ' And I sure know that.. becasue that's what I've done before. Runnning away, hiding behind my hatred. It's.. good that Master.. Master told me what I've been so stupid to miss. Hell.. I just don't want Tohru to do that.'  
  
' He's right. I have to face him. Even if it's going to hurt me.. I might as well face it.' Tohru thought and smiled at Kyo, " Thanks.. for everything Kyo. here's my advice to you, if you keep on pushing her away, the one that can love you so much, maybe some day, she won't return anymore." With that she went outside running.  
  
' Pushing..? Who?' Kyo thought, ' Erggh!! I don't want to think about that!! I have better things to do.. like go lie on the roof and wait for them..'  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Tohru ran, as if the path towards Yuki's secret base was on going. ' Tell me I'm not too late! Tell me he isn't lying. Tell me--'  
  
" Yuki?" She said then gasped for air.  
  
" Honda-san! You look out of air!" He said rushing towards her. Tohru put out her hands to stop him in place, she got some air then began.  
  
" Tell me your not lying.. tell me it's true.." She said.  
  
" What--?"  
  
" Tell me you love me..tell me that you do, like I love you.." She quietly said.  
  
Yuki looked at her, ' Did she..did she just say I love you to me.. me?'  
  
" It is true.." He replied with a smile. Tohru looked up, ' It's true..?' Tears we're slowly coming out her eyes.   
  
" Why are you crying? I thought..you would be happy.. Is it bad, that I do love you?" Yuki asked wiping her tears slowly away.  
  
  
  
Tohru shook her head, and smiled, " No.. it's not bad. It's good.. it's wonderful.."  
  
Yuki smiled, that real smile, and she couldn't help herself once again but to smile with him. Yuki bent down and quickly stole a kiss from Tohru's lips before she knew it.  
  
"...u-um.."  
  
  
  
Yuki panicked, ' What the hell was I thinking?! She didn't say I could do that! Baka! Baka!'   
  
" I'm sorry I couldn't--"  
  
But he was cut off by Tohru's soft lips against his. Once she pulled away, there was a smile playing on her lips. " You have nothing to be sorry about, I actually..umm.. liked it.." she said blushing. Yuki smiled, ' That's good...'   
  
Tohru held out her hands, and Yuki took it. " Let's go home.."  
  
--*--  
  
Kyo was on the roof, and saw two figures..it was them! He suddenly darted off downstairs only to find..  
  
" Kagura..?" He said.  
  
Shigure smiled, ' I must've been asleep on the roof when she came.' Kyo thought. Kagura smiled, after all she has everything to smile about right? Kyo shook his head.  
  
" They're coming.. " He simply said. Shigure suddenly rushed off infront of the house, Kagura looked at Kyo and smiled following Shigure, then Kyo finally followed.  
  
' Pushing her away? Why would I?' He found himself thinking, then slapped his fore head.  
  
--*--  
  
  
  
Tohru couldn't pull away her hands, nor can Yuki. ' Everything happens for a reason, and I found out mom..' As they walked they saw Shigure, Kagura, and Kyo waitng by the door..and was Kyo holding Kagura's hand? Tohru looked at Yuki, but evidently he didn;t understand either.  
  
' Those tears that spurt forth.. the joy that I feel.. all for a reason.'  
  
The next day Hana and Uo hugged Tohru,  
  
" I knew it was bound to happen!" Arisa said.  
  
" Yes, what did I tell you?" Saki asked.  
  
" Huh?" Tohru said completely confused.  
  
Yuki came by, and smiled at them. Specially for her, for Tohru.   
  
' And that reason is for now. All the things that happened wasn't just suppose to happen for the bad like we all thought it would..'  
  
--*--  
  
Kyo sat on the roof, finding.. somehow the company of Kagura..who was by his side, not as uncomfortable, but alright. Kagura on the other hand, couldn't help but smile.. a small part will always be there because of Tohru.. but she can always occupy the rest of it. He had accepted her, byt not pulling away.  
  
' But.. it happened for the good..'  
  
--*--  
  
' Mom.. we *will* stay together..always..'   
  
--*--  
  
Epilogue...  
  
Ayame came to visit..so did Uo and Hana..  
  
" I KNEW IT!! That sly brother of mine!!" Ayame said rather proudly. It was a good thing Yuki was with Tohru tending the secret base if not.. well.. the snake would probably become instinct in the zodiac..  
  
" Yes! Yes! I planned everything from start to finish!!" Shigure said, he expected some prasie when someone's shadow covered him.  
  
" You? Hey novelist-guy it wasn't you. It was us!" Arisa argued.  
  
" Nuh-uh!!" Shigure whined.  
  
" Actually..it was me."   
  
Everyone in the living room turned around to see Hana only read one of Shigure's novel. " I planned it all.. especially the note.."  
  
'Come to think of it..' Shigure thought, " What was on the note?" He asked. Hana looked up, her eyes somehow glowing. Ayame and Shigure backed away, clutching their chests. That was an answer enough!  
  
~upstairs in Tohru's room..~  
  
The note layed folded in her desk drawer..it read..  
  
~* One day..love can be a source of pain and sadness..but it can also be a source of great happiness. And you.. you're my source of happiness.. and love. And I want us to be together, always.. *~  
  
-::-::- The End -::-::-  
  
A/N: Ah it's finished! I really didn't know what to  
  
put inside the note. I really didn't! Anyway.. I've ended it!  
  
*yehay* I'm writing tey another fic, though!! It'll be called  
  
"prologue" Yup yup!! It's going to be a long one! And I'll   
  
probably upload it in ff.net during summer. For now, since  
  
school is to start, I'll write short stories.. if I can!!  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read and review my fanfic! Those who reviewed every chapter from start till finish! I'd like to say Thanks!! You're the best!  
  
Lys 


End file.
